Sentimientos Esclavos
by Jesse L Black
Summary: Tres años antes, Trunks descubre que Goten es gay de una forma poco convencional. A pesar que no se separa de él, le cuesta asimilarlo y trata de evitarlo, además, tener un padre homofóbico lo hizo así. La vida de Goten hará que Trunks comience un camino de autoexplotacion para descubrir su orientación sexual. Truten (Posibilidad de otras parejas)
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

 **Tres años antes.**

Goten solía ser un chico muy desordenado, tanto así que a veces encontraba objetos perdidos desde hacía cinco años mientras buscaba ropa limpia entre sus cosas. Usualmente le negaba a su madre pasar a su cuarto, tal así que hasta realizaba todo el camino desde el lavadero hasta la habitación, con una montaña de ropa limpia para que a su madre no le diera un infarto, pero no esperaba que Milk le hubiera descubierto el revoltijo de ropas y comidas cuando él no estaba en casa, por lo cual lo obligó a que esa misma tarde, luego del colegio, se pusiera a ordenar absolutamente toda la habitación hasta que quedara reluciente. No se negó, pues obviamente Goten era un buen niño y afirmó con la cabeza aun a regañadientes.  
Esa mañana, Goten se levantó y fue al colegio como todos los días, se le veía un tanto triste, pero Trunks intentaba animarlo a cada momento diciendo que iría a la tarde para comer algo delicioso que consiguió en una pastelería amiga. Aun así Goten parecía bastante ido mientras su amigo le hablaba. No, Goten no era una persona depresiva, siempre su autoestima estaba elevada y sonreía de oreja a oreja de una forma tonta, pero en las últimas dos semanas, esa alegría había cambiado, primero por preocupación y luego curiosidad, para terminar a la agónica tristeza.

Pasó la hora y tocó el timbre de salida, inmediatamente el pelinegro salió volando directo a su casa sin decir más y se dirigió a su habitación para comenzar a ordenar. Pasaron dos o tres horas cuando llegó Trunks con unos pasteles.

–Hola señora Milk –susurró Trunks acercándose–. ¿Está Goten?

–Claro, está en su cuarto –tomó la caja de pastelillos que traía Trunks y los coloca en la nevera–. Seguramente sigue ordenando su cuarto.

–¿Todavía? Pero eso fue hace casi tres horas –el joven Brief mira su reloj–. Aun así iré a verlo.

–Tal vez contigo ahí termine más rápido ese cochinero que es su cuarto –murmuró la señora Son.

Trunks asistió y corrió a la habitación que ahora era de Goten. Hacía al menos unos cinco meses, Gohan se había casado y posteriormente Videl dio la noticia de su embarazo, por lo cual la habitación que compartían los hermanos ahora era pura y exclusivamente de Goten. Al entrar, el joven Brief notó que algo le impedía abrir la puerta. Nuevamente golpeó un poco para correrlo pero era muy pesado. Si quería, podía destrozar la misma y mandarla a volar, pero no era su casa, sino la de su amigo.

–¡Entra por la ventana, Trunks! –exclamó del otro lado Goten. El joven Brief suspiró e hizo lo que su amigo le indicó, saliendo de la casa ante la mirada atenta de Milk y entró por la ventana.

–¿Pero qué...? –Trunks no podía creer como aun después de tres horas, la habitación seguía siendo un revoltijo–. ¿Esto es el resultado de una limpieza de tres horas?

–Me distraje un poco ¡ahora nunca acabaré! –Susurró y se sentó en el piso junto a unos almohadones–. ¿Trunks?

–Ya sé, quieres que te ayude ¿no? –El pelinegro afirmó–. De acuerdo, tú tomas la derecha y yo la izquierda –dijo el chico y ambos pusieron manos a la obra.

Luego de una hora de limpieza absoluta, la habitación había quedado mínimamente decente, tal vez aun habían algunas manchas de café en el suelo y la ropa del colegio que Goten había dejado en la silla, pero el resto estaba bastante bien. Trunks suspiró y se sentó en la cama del chico mientras que Goten hacía lo propio en la silla del escritorio, donde estaba su laptop.

–A ver cuánto te dura –masculló Trunks, Goten sonrió como siempre, Trunks pensó entonces que lo de hoy a la mañana era solamente por su madre, aunque aun le preocupaba.

–Oye Trunks, ¿qué era eso delicioso que ibas a traer? –preguntó Goten emocionado, Trunks sonrió, a pesar que había cumplido trece años, el pelinegro seguía siendo un niño inocente y amable.

–Pues fíjate, tu mamá lo guardó en la nevera –Comentó abriendo un ojo, había comenzado a reclinarse un poco hasta acostarse completamente en la cama y puso ambos brazos debajo de su cabeza.

–¡Iré por algo de comer entonces! ¿Quieres algo para tomar? –preguntó amistoso.

–Hmmmm, tal vez un té, Goten –el niño se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero y salió corriendo directo a la cocina cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Trunks se había quedado solo en el cuarto de Goten, miró para todos lados y vio una pequeña pelotita, de esas de plástico, y comenzó a jugar lanzándola hacia arriba. Era aburrido estar sin Goten, además que el cuarto carecía de diversión en ese momento. Tal vez debió traer su consola de video juegos o alguna que otra cosa para pasar el rato pero solamente tomó los pastelillos y se fue directo a la casa de su amigo. Tan ensimismado estaba que no pudo tomar la pelota a tiempo y esta rebotó en su cabeza y cayó al suelo. Trunks gruñó molesto y se levantó, dispuesto a buscarla, pero no la encontró a simple vista.

–Probablemente esté debajo de la cama –dijo con cansancio y se agachó en su búsqueda, la encontró muy fácilmente junto a un cofre bastante grande.

Trunks ya había visto ese cofre grande, era nada más y nada menos que el que usaba Gohan para poner sus libros cuando estudiaba, ahora lo había heredado Goten. Sonrió y apartando la pelota, sacando el objeto pesado, bastante pesado. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a abrirlo, Trunks notó el candado. _**¿Para qué Goten iba a necesitar ponerle candado a las cosas?**_ Miró por todos lados buscando algo que le sirviera para abrir, no quería dañarlo y que Goten se enojada por fisgón. Por lo que se levantó del suelo y buscó en todo el cuarto encontrando una hebilla para pelo, probablemente de Videl, pues estaba con alguna de las cosas que ella guardó en el ex armario de Gohan, de seguro la chica ni sabía que estaba allí.  
Con mucho cuidado tomó el candado y comenzó a maniobrarlo para que este abriera con el calce de la hebilla, lo intentó por varios minutos hasta que lo consiguió, aunque probablemente luego de eso el candado no volverá a servir como tal.  
Abrió el cofre para ver un montón de muñecos, osos de peluche, consolas que no servían, video juegos dañados, juguetes rotos y una caja, una caja etiquetada como " **No tocar** ".  
La curiosidad mató al gato o al menos eso decía el dicho, pues Trunks quería saber qué cosa escondía su amigo, la letra notoriamente era de él, podía reconocer la desprolijidad en el trazo. Sacó el papel que cubría y encontró unas revistas.

–¿Revistas? –se preguntó a sí mismo, la portada no decía mucho, pues sólo había un hombre musculoso haciendo pesas y creyó que era de ejercicio, pero al abrirla se dio cuenta que no es así.

Trunks cambió completamente su semblante, resultando con una mirada entre asco y asombro. En la revista, había montones de hombres musculados, algunos sin ropa interior, otros tocándose en sus partes, otros siendo penetrados. No sabía de qué color era su tez exactamente en ese momento. _**¿Qué hacía Goten con todas esas revistas pornográficas? ¿Realmente eran de él o sólo las encontró y las conservó? Pero, si las encontró ¿por qué no las tiró?**_

 _ **¿Acaso...?**_

 _ **¿Acaso Goten era...?**_

–Trunks, no encontré té pero traje...–Goten se detuvo en su caminar, Trunks levantó la mirada y ambos se quedaron quietos. El mayor soltó la revista que cayó en el cofre y observó a su compañero, a su amigo de toda la vida.

–Goten...–susurró un tanto cohibido aun, temblaba ligeramente y señaló la revista con desconcierto–. En...encontré...

–¿Una revista? –preguntó, la mirada de Goten se tornó molesta–. ¿Una revista que estaba en una caja? ¿Qué decía "No tocar"? ¿Qué estaba en un cofre? ¡¿Con candado debajo de mi cama?! –Explicó el pequeño y caminó hacia el cobre, guardando la revista, acomodando la caja entre sus juguetes y cerrando el cobre–. Arruinaste mi candado...

–Tú...–masculló, aun no podía razonar, Goten se veía tan inocente, tan...tranquilo.

–Trunks, ¿qué parte de "No tocar" es la que no entendiste? –Preguntó, el niño se notaba dolito y algo angustiado–. Es como si hubieras violado mi intimidad.

–¡Yo no te hice nada! –Trunks dio un paso hacia atrás, de repente estar cerca de Goten le parecía una mala idea–. Yo...esas cosas son de marica...–probablemente no se daba cuenta cuanto estaba dañando a su amigo, por lo que Goten ignoró la frase e intentó tirar hacia adentro el cofre de su "abuelo".

–Aaaah,... –suspiró–. Trunks, tú también tienes de esas revistas...

–¡Sí, pero con hombres y mujeres! –exclamó, Goten hizo una mueca de fastidio y observó la incertidumbre en el rostro del joven Brief.

–Trunks...tal vez tienes preguntas –murmuró el niño, el joven Brief no dijo nada–. Sé lo que te estás preguntando y si...–comentó para luego confirmar–. Soy gay.

–¿Qué? –Trunks aun no caía en lo que su amigo le decía, era como un balde de agua fría cayéndole justo encima de su cabeza–. ¿A qué...te refieres con...con gay?

–Me gustan los hombres...a los hombres gays nos gustan los hombres no las niñas –Trunks cerró los ojos, intentando acomodar las ideas–. Trunks, eres al primero al que le digo esto, por favor...prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie ¡promételo!

–Yo...–Trunks carraspeó, aun seguía en estado de shock, pero tuvo que hablar–. No...no se lo diré a nadie.

–Gracias...–murmuró intentando acercarse, pero Trunks lo rechazó–. Entiendo que necesites tiempo.

–Yo...tú...tú eras tan normal...–intentó comentar, pensando que probablemente le estaba haciendo un bien al decirle esto, pero no–. ¿Cómo te volviste...cómo?

–Soy normal...–intentó persuadir–. Al menos soy como todos los demás...

–¡No eres como todos! A mí no me gustan los hombres –declaró, Goten solamente calló–. A mi papá tampoco, a tu padre ni a Gohan...

–Bueno, tú ganas –susurró–. No soy normal...pero tampoco un fenómeno...–intentó calmar a su amigo, pero este aun continuaba con la misma expresión–. Soy el mismo Goten que conoces desde bebés, el mismo Goten que estuvo contigo siempre...no dejaré de ser Goten por tener...bueno, por tener gustos que no tienes tú...es como hmmmm ¡Ya! Es como los gustos de la comida, a ti te gusta la carne asada, a mi me gusta el pastel de fresa.

–No es lo mismo.

–¡Claro que sí!

–Yo no me acuesto con la carne asada –Trunks coloca su mano en el pecho, Goten mordió su labio.

–Yo no pedí ser gay –intentó razonar con él por última vez–. No es como si fuera que me levanté hoy a la mañana y dije ¡me gustan los hombres! Llevo mucho tiempo pensando en esto...

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? –Trunks aun parecía aterrado y Goten pudo notar una mueca de asco en su cara, realmente estaba perturbado.

–Aun no me atrevo a decírselo a mi familia, temo que me odien por no ser como ellos quieren que fuera –susurró bajando la cabeza, notoriamente angustiado.

–Bueno, tal vez haya algo que te haga un hombre de vuelta...–explicó esperanzado, pero Goten solamente lo miró con desdén.

–Lo siento, Trunks...–masculló, Trunks no dijo nada–. Lamento no haber llenado tus expectativas de amigo "normal".

Y luego de esta palabras, fue Goten quien señaló la puerta, probablemente Trunks necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que ocurría con él ante esta declaración. Sabía que Trunks lo quería mucho, pero también sabía que era una persona muy cerrada en cuanto a sus convicciones, no por nada cuando se le ocurría algo a Trunks, era Goten quien modificaba su conducta para ir con él y no a la inversa. El joven Brief comprendió lo que pasaba y sin decir nada más, se fue directamente a corporación capsula a pensar.

Durante el trayecto, pensó en cada acontecimiento de la vida de ambos buscando el momento en que su amigo se había invertido, en ese momento en el cual había dejado de "ser hombre" para convertirse en "marica". Sacudió su cabeza. ¡Qué importa con quien se acostara Goten! Él era su amigo y si hasta ahora Goten no había resultado un problema sin saber sus gustos sexuales ¿por qué sería un problema ahora que lo sabía? ¡Qué tonto había sido! Debió ser difícil para su amigo decirle todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza y sobre todo, encararlo luego que vio sus revistas pornográficas, porque en definitiva ¿quién no tenía de esas revistas? Goten mismo lo había dicho, él tenía revistas de esa índole. Pero, no sabía que le dolía más, saber que su amigo de la infancia era gay, que él no se había enterado hasta ahora o que ya este no era el niño inocente al cual estimaba.

Desde esa situación hasta la fecha, ya han pasado tres largos años.

 **Continuará.**

Hola Gentita, me gustaria que lean este fic y dejen sus comentarios porque bueno, quiero saber si desean que lo continue o no. Espero les guste.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Sentimientos cautivos.**

 **Capitulo 1.**

Habían pasado tres años desde que Trunks se enteró sobre la orientación sexual de Goten y de ello, nada ha progresado. Lo único diferente era el tamaño de sus cuerpos, que pasaron de ser unos escuálidos niños a unos imponentes adolescentes. Concurrían de lunes a viernes al colegio Estrella naranja donde cursaban la secundaria. Trunks se encontraba en 5to año mientras que Goten había pasado recientemente a 4to.  
Se solían ver bastante a menudo en el colegio, pero muy pocas veces continuaban su conversación en la casa del otro o se reunían los fines de semana. Trunks había tomado tantas materias extracurriculares que su hora de volver a clases era diferente al de Goten, quien solo hacía deportes. Eso los distanció bastante y entristeció de cierta manera al joven Son, quien aun mantenía un fuerte lazo de dependencia hacia Trunks.

Era difícil para el joven Brief asimilar que las cosas no serían igual a como él lo hubiera imaginado. Siempre por su cabeza se cruzó la idea en la cual envejecerían juntos, Goten con su familia y él con la propia, que los hijos de ambos serían los mejores amigos y también los nietos. Pero lentamente todos esos deseos e ilusiones fueron desapareciendo notoriamente hasta desintegrarse por completo.  
Ese día, Brief le había prometido a Goten que saldrían luego del colegio juntos, y que charlarían un poco, pues el joven Son se encontraba desanimado y no pasó desapercibido en los ojos del hijo de Vegeta. A pesar que no se frecuentaban, seguían siendo muy unidos y Trunks notaba casi al instante si algo le pasaba a Goten y viceversa. Tomó su mochila que colgaba en la silla y saludó a sus amigos con la mano para bajar las escaleras y salir del salón. Caminó hasta la puerta de entrada donde reclinado contra la pared se hallaba Goten, con los ojos cerrados escuchando música con sus auriculares. Trunks aprovechó ese momento de paz posterior al grito de Goten cada vez que lo veía y se acercó con sigilo para ponerle una mano en el hombro. El joven se alertó, pero inmediatamente sonrió y se sacó los auriculares de un tirón.

–¡Trunks! –exclamó Goten y colocó los auriculares en el bolsillo de su campera para luego abrazar a su compañero. El joven Brief miró para ambos lados y se sacó a Goten de encima.

–No hagas eso, Goten…..–dijo seriamente.

–Cierto que no te gusta que un gay te toque –manifestó con cierto sarcasmo. Trunks bufó.

–No es eso –manifestó a regañadientes–. Es que todos nos miran ¿qué va a pensar la gente?

–¿Qué somos dos viejos amigos que se ven por primera vez en dos meses? –sonrió de costado, Trunks no lo pensaba así–. Vamos, Trunks, casi nadie sabe que soy….

–Shhh….no lo digas…

–Gay.

–Ya lo dijiste –bufó molesto nuevamente, Goten frunció el ceño–. Ya, no pongas esa cara, en serio no me molesta que seas mari….quiero decir ¡gay, gay!

–Trunks, veo tu incomodidad de aquí a un kilómetro, déjame disfrutar este re-encuentro.

–Bueno sí –masculló y con su cabeza señaló hacia la calle para ir caminando–. ¿Y cómo has estado?

–Bien, muy bien Trunks, gracias por preguntar…..–comentó con alegría, Trunks arqueó la ceja, pero si hace unos días atrás arrastraba sus pies y mochila por todo el colegio.

–¿En serio? No te he visto bien en estos días, aun hoy….–señaló la camisa debajo de la campera–. Te pusiste la camisa al revés y tienes dos calcetines completamente diferentes puestos.

–Oh, diablos, ya me parecía que no era el tono –murmuró bajando la cabeza, Trunks lo despeinó con la mano–. Es verdad que estoy algo triste pero, ¿podemos charlarlo en tu casa?

–No, tú sabes que no puedes entrar allí –Trunks colocó mejor su mochila en el hombro–. Ya sabes, papá….

–Oh, el señor Vegeta –mordió su labio inferior, bastante dubitativo–. ¿Aun sigue histérico por eso?

–Sí, aun no puedo creer como tu padre se lo tomo a bien, bueno al menos eso dice mi papá –comentó Trunks y señaló la biblioteca–. Vamos a la biblioteca.

–Pero allí no podremos hablar.

–Tranquilo, conozco una sección –Trunks lo guió por la biblioteca hacia unas cabinas de lectura que habían al costado, allí siempre los chicos se juntaban a cuchichear mientras estudiaban para algún examen, pero Trunks en ese momento quiso usarlas para hablar con Goten. Trunks se sentó enfrentado al chico–. Este lugar es cómodo, podremos hacer la tarea aquí.

–Que aburrido, cuando pensé en hablar a la salida del colegio, me imaginé tu casa o a lo sumo una cafetería –comentó angustiado mientras se desplomaba sobre la silla, Trunks sonrió de costado–. Pareciera que no te gusta que te vean conmigo.

–En serio, no es eso –intentó persuadir, pero no lo logró.

–Trunks, nadie más que tú y nuestras familias saben sobre eso, ¡de veras! No sé por qué estas tan obsesionado con esconderte cada vez que hablas conmigo. Primero cuando estábamos iniciando secundaria y me pediste ir a comer arriba en lugar del comedor del colegio, y siempre quieres que hablemos en ese tétrico y solitario pasillo del tercer piso.

–Ya te dije Goten, no es contigo la cosa…..es mi papá….

–Tu papá no está en el colegio por lo que tengo entendido –murmuró y comenzó a sacar sus carpetas–. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer ¡no sé por dónde comenzar!

–¿Y querías hablar en una cafetería? Menos mal que vinimos a la biblioteca –Trunks también sacó sus útiles y libros para ponerse a estudiar–. Igual me alegro verte después de tanto tiempo y que estés animado de estar conmigo.

–Siempre es bueno estar contigo Trunks, eres mi mejor amigo –el joven Brief sonrió al escuchar eso e hizo una señal de triunfo con sus dedos–. Bien, a estudiar se ha dicho –comentó Goten antes de comenzar a buscar las cosas que necesitaba para resolver los problemas de matemáticas.

–Oye Goten…..–murmuró para que nadie lo escuche, el pelinegro levantó la mirada.

–Nadie nos está escuchando, Trunks, habla normal.

–Perdón, lo olvide –sonríe ampliamente y mira hacia la ventana que daba al jardín trasero de la biblioteca–. Te comenté que mi papá me dijo que tu padre se lo había tomado a bien. ¿Qué tan verdadero es eso?

–¿Oh? ¿Hablas de cómo se lo toma mi familia? –Goten ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado y sonrió–. Pues en realidad no sabría decirte….

–¿Cómo pasó? –preguntó intrigado–. ¿Te atraparon con esas revistas como yo o fue de otra forma?

–A decir verdad –colocó ambos codos en la mesa para que sus manos sostuvieran su cabeza–. Cuando tú te enteraste sentí un cierto alivio, al principio estaba asustado que contaras algo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y nadie decía nada, todos actuaban normales, supe que jamás lo contarías.

–Te di mi palabra.

–Y lo agradezco –contestó con una sonrisa–. Aun así, me preocupara que pasara exactamente lo mismo que contigo. Esperé hasta que nazca Pan para contarlo y luego se me fueron dos meses más intentando aclarar mis sentimientos…..–bufó y bajó la cabeza–. Decidí que era el momento de hacerlo, respiré hondo, puse mi mejor rostro y salí de mi cuarto hasta la cocina donde mamá estaba preparando un guisado riquísimo.

–¿Cuándo no tú, Goten, pensando en la comida? –preguntó Trunks con una sonrisa en los labios.

–Pensé que este no era el momento porque el guisado me encanta, así que esperé hasta terminar de comer, ¡Estaba riquísimo! Tenía trozos de carne de….

–Goten, te estás yendo de tema.

–Oh, cierto, cierto….suelo hacerlo a menudo –se direccionó un poco levantando la mirada–. Luego que terminamos de comer y estábamos satisfechos, les dije que quería hablar con ellos. Al principio pensaron que era por mis notas, pero no….le dije que era algo más serio e importante.

–Eso debió asustar a tu madre.

–No tanto como cuando le dije que era gay, ahí si estaba asustada –suspiró–. Mamá me miraba como si le hubiera dicho " _ **soy un bicho gigante y nací de un huevo en las montañas Paoz**_ " –indicó–. Papá obviamente no entendía nada y le preguntó a mamá que significaba ser gay, yo le respondí como a ti, un hombre que le gustan otros hombres. A pesar que ha pasado dos años desde ese entonces, papá sigue sin entender el concepto de homosexualidad.

–Jajajaja me imagino, pero al menos no te rechazó.

–No, no…..–sonrió–. Mi papá es muy inocente, pero sé que me ama. Mamá en cambio estaba dolida, se decía a sí misma en que había fallado para que me convirtiera en gay y lloró bastante. Tenía miedo que me trasformara en un tipo que se viste de mujer con maquillaje y todo. Intenté calmarla pero también estaba algo enojada –suspiró agónicamente y miró el techo–. Estaba algo molesta, pero ahora siempre me dice que ella sabía que algo raro tenía, porque no era un " _ **bebé común**_ ", siempre sintió en su corazón que era diferente, al principio pensó que era por el gen saiyan, pero luego cuando yo le dije que era gay, es como que se sintió aliviada en parte y amargada en otra.

–No sabía…. ¿por qué nunca me contaste?

–Cada vez que intentaba hablar contigo colgabas el teléfono o me decías que estabas ocupado con la escuela –bufó Goten, Trunks se sintió algo culpable.

–Lo siento, Goten –sonrió de costado–. Espera, me dijiste que pasó con tus padres pero ¿y Gohan, Videl y Pan?

–Bueno, Videl lo aceptó de buena manera, ella me da muchos consejos sobre chicos y me ayuda bastante, es mi confidente al igual que Marron, además que le inculca a Pan valores como la tolerancia y el respeto, lo que me ayuda bastante a comunicarme con mi sobrina, pero dado a la edad, aun no le hemos dicho que soy gay.

–Hm, ya veo….–susurró–. Mi hermana tiene su edad e intuye que eres gay, pues papá y mamá siempre pelean por eso. Papá dice cosas como: " **No dejaré que ese travesti ponga un pie en esta casa** " y mamá le grita " **No es un travesti, es el amigo de tu hijo** ", estando Bura presente.

–Veo que tiene un lindo concepto de la homosexualidad –comentó con sarcasmo.

–Ya sabes, mi papá tiene cerebro de piedra y creo que heredé algo de eso –suspiró y continuó–. ¿Y Gohan?

–Gohan es un caso aparte, por un lado está aceptando lentamente mi orientación sexual, pero por otro lado, al igual que mamá, tiene sus miedos que me vuelva un cocoliche afeminado que este en una esquina ofreciendo sexo por dinero –puso sus manos en la mesa y cruzó sus brazos para luego recostarse–. Creo que no entienden lo que es ser gay.

–Bueno, no hemos tenido muy buenos exponentes –comentó Trunks.

–Jajaja es verdad…..–sonrió y se levantó–. Mi papá no tenía idea de lo que era gay y para no enfadar más a mamá, fue a tu casa a hablar con tu padre para que le explique.

–Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. El señor Goku preguntó a papá qué era ser gay, y éste estalló en bronca, le preguntó _**"¿por qué dices eso, Kakaroto?"**_ –Comentó con la misma voz tenebrosa de su padre–. Tu papá comentó que tú eras gay y quería saber cómo ayudarte. Papá le dijo que la única forma era desterrándote o golpearte hasta que te vuelvas hombre.

–Siempre tu padre tan amoroso….

–El señor Goku se enojó y golpeó a mi padre, diciéndole que no se acerque a ti ni que hable de ti nunca más de esa forma, que él te amaba así seas gay o no…y se fue enojado.

–Mi papá –sonríe de forma amable y amorosa–. Es el mejor.

–Claro jejejeje, luego mamá entró con la bronca y empezó a gritarle a papá, quien te seguía insultando. Mamá fue confidente de la señora Milk y lo supo antes que papá…..ella intentaba darle consejos a tu madre para que pudiera comunicarse contigo.

–Creo que no le funcionó mucho jajajaja –tiró su cabellera para atrás–. Luego progresivamente se fueron enterando todos, en una cena familiar con Krilin, él comentó que Marron y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, Marron sabía que era gay pero no le dijo a nadie, se lo comenté justo después que tú lo descubrieras porque me sentía nostálgico. Entonces comentó que esperaba no fuéramos pareja, pero mamá contestó a su forma que yo era afeminado y no me iba a casar nunca.

–Tu mamá tiene unas formas….

–Créeme, eso no es nada al lado de cómo era al principio, ahora está mucho mejor. Anteriormente me había mandado al psicólogo para ver que me ocurría y para que me "arreglen", pero se dio cuenta que no estaba roto, gracias a dios lo acepta un poco más ahora –sonríe–. Bueno, no digo que se siente conmigo a conversar sobre que chico me gusta o ese tipo de cosas, pero…algo es algo.

–Bueno, me alegro –susurró y volvió a su cuaderno.

–¿Y tú, Trunks? –Preguntó Goten, el aludido levantó la cabeza–. No hemos conversado en meses ¿sigues saliendo con Mai?

–Hm, no…..cortamos.

–¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? –preguntó sorprendido, Trunks suspiró, no quería hablar del tema pero necesitaba exteriorizarlo.

–Hace unas semanas, me dijo que necesitaba su "espacio" y se lo di.

–Debió ser difícil, se veía que te gustaba mucho y tardaste bastante en convencerla que eras una buena persona –sonrió, Trunks levantó sus hombros.

–Supongo que no era para mí, cuando lo pienso mejor, ella es bastante anticuada y eso me molesta un poco…–tomó su bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir en un papel las ecuaciones que debía memorizar–. Pero bueno, no tengo nada que reprocharle, supongo que no funcionó y ya.

–Bueno, eso no es tan malo…..–tomó sus lápices y volvió a su tarea.

Se quedaron un buen rato en la biblioteca hasta acabar sus tareas. Trunks ayudó a Goten en matemática, pues este realmente estaba bastante despelotado con las ecuaciones diferenciales que le había dado su docente, estaba a punto de tirar la carpeta por la ventana pero gracias al cielo su mejor amigo era un genio para esas cosas. Le ayudó a resolverlas y le explicó un método más difícil para poder enfrentarse a las matemáticas de 4to año. Ya era pasada de las 17 en punto y comenzaba a oscurecer en la ciudad. Goten se levantó de la silla.

–¡Vayamos a tomar algo, Trunks! Me muero si sigo estudiando.

–De acuerdo, tienes suerte que es viernes –miró su celular–. Bien, ven a corporación capsula a las nueve.

–¿En serio? ¿Iremos a un bar? ¡WAAA! Que genial Trunks…..–nuevamente lo abraza, Trunks ya no se siente tan incomodo pues no hay nadie cerca, pero tampoco siente como antes, cuando eran pequeños–. Entonces iré a casa inmediatamente.

–De acuerdo, yo también iré a mi casa, nos vemos a las nueve. Golpea la ventana de mi cuarto ¿sí?

–¡Sí! –Goten y Trunks bajan por las escaleras de la biblioteca y salen por la puerta, uno se dirige hacia la derecha y el otro a la izquierda hasta que alzan el vuelo y se van directamente a sus respectivas casas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Montañas Paoz.**

–No sé, Goten –murmuró Milk mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo, quien había juntados sus manos en forma de rezo y le pedía a su mamá que lo dejara salir–. Saliste la semana pasada.

–Pero no con Trunks, anda mamá, no iré solo esta vez a un bar ¡Trunks irá conmigo! –intentó conmover a su madre con esa mirada tan dulce que tenía, pero la mujer no daba el brazo a torcer.

–¡Anda Milk! Déjalo, así podemos terminar esta discusión y comer algo delicioso –imploró Goku, dado que el pedido de Goten estaba retrasando la cena.

–¡Goku! ¿Sólo te interesa la comida? ¿No te importa dónde va tu hijo a estas horas de la noche? Goten aun es pequeño para salir de fiesta.

–¡No soy pequeño! Tengo dieciséis años mamá…..voy a envejecer en la montaña Paoz –comentó haciendo un especie de berrinche, Videl y Gohan también estaban en la casa y observaban la discusión.

–Siempre es lo mismo todos los viernes. Quieres irte de reventón con tus amigos y cada vez que te mando un mensaje y te pregunto dónde estás, simplemente no contestas ¿y si te pasa algo? ¿Y si un pervertido te viola?

–Milk, Goten tiene sangre saiyajin, él no va a ser abusado fácilmente –comentó Goku, a quien ya le gruñía el estómago. Dado que Milk no conseguía mucho apoyo de Goku, miró a Gohan.

–¡Dile algo, Gohan! –el muchacho se señaló a sí mismo–. Sí, tú, ¿verdad que tengo razón?

–Bueno mamá, no lo sé….–el joven se rascó con un dedo la mejilla, algo perturbado–. Yo también creo que Goten está muy pequeño.

–No les estoy pidiendo permiso para irme a un hotel ¡solamente quiero salir con Trunks a beber algo! Mamá –nuevamente usa la cara de víctima–. Juro que volveré temprano ¡te lo juro!

–Hmmm….

–Ordenaré mi cuarto ¡haré el aseo! ¡Cocinaré!

–Milk, ya deja al pobre chico ¡me muero de hambre! –gritó Goku.

–De acuerdo ¡de acuerdo! –exclamó la mujer y suspiró–. Te dejaré salir este fin de semana.

–¡AAAY GRACIAS MAMÁ! Eres la mejor mamá del mundo…..–Goten abraza a la mujer, quien recibe el afecto de su hijo con amor–. ¿Tengo aun que hacer todo eso?

–Sí –comentó la madre con una sonrisa para apartarse–. Goten, quiero que por favor te cuides mucho ¿sí? Hay mucho pervertido en las calles.

–Señora Milk, yo creo que Goten puede cuidarse –comentó Videl mientras jugaba con su hija–. No creo que tenga nada de malo salir, es un adolescente.

–Pero los bares a los que va Goten son para…..para esa gente –Milk se abrazó a sí misma–. ¿Qué pasa si alguno se quiere propasar con mi bebé?

–Mamá….–susurró Goten, estaba harto que siempre se viera a la homosexualidad como algo malo en su casa.

–¡MILK TENGO HAMBRE! –Gritó Goku y una sartén fue arrojada hacia su cabeza, dándole un terrible golpe–. Eso dolió Milk.

–¡PUES CIERRA LA BOCA! ¿No ves que estamos hablando de algo delicado?

–¿Dónde va el tío Goten? –preguntó la pequeña Pan, Gohan frunció levemente el ceño.

–A ningún lado, tesoro –respondió su papi, pero ella seguía con incertidumbre.

–Tengo miedo hijo, los miedos que tiene toda madre…..–suspiró y comenzó a llevar la comida a la mesa.

–Pero mamá, si fuera heterosexual no estarías cuidándome tanto….–cruzó sus brazos–. ¿Por qué temes ahora que te dije que era gay?

–¿Qué es ser gay, papi? –preguntó Pan a su padre, este nuevamente frunció el ceño.

–Goten, hay niños cerca.

–Disculpa Gohan por hablar sobre un tema "tan delicado" de forma banal –murmuró con sarcasmo, Gohan comprendió y simplemente cerró la boca.

–Tú viste a esos hombres en el supermercado el otro día ¡eran gays! ¿Te parecían normales? ¡No! ¿Te daban pinta de violadores? ¡Sí!

–Mamá…..nadie va a violarme en un bar….además, nunca te dije que fuera a un bar gay, ¡voy con Trunks! –explicó por enésima vez, la mujer se calmó un poco.

–Porshques nosh….cometshmos….

–Traga antes de hablar, Goku –gruñó Milk.

–Loshiento –traga la comida–. Digo, lo siento….

–Papi ¿qué es ser gay? ¿Tío Goten es gay?

–Pan –Goten sonrió y se acercó a la niña–. Una persona gay, mejor dicho, un hombre gay, es un niño que le gustan los niños.

–Y eso está bien, la seño hace filas de niños con niños y niñas con niñas –Gohan frunció el ceño.

–No la confundas más, Goten.

–Está bien, Goten –murmuró Videl mirando mal a Gohan–. Puedes explicarle a Pan.

–Bueno, las niñas normalmente se enamoran de los niños y al revés, pero hay algunos niños que se enamoran de otros niños, y niñas, que se enamoran de otras niñas.

–¡Como tío Goten! Es un niño y le gustan los niños.

–Exactamente Pan…..–alentó Goten, Milk y Gohan no parecían tan de acuerdo que Pan aprendiera esas cosas siendo tan pequeña, pero no dijeron nada.

–Entonces ¿tío Goten tendrá novio? –preguntó Pan contenta.

–Espero este año echarme uno….

–¡Goten! No digas esas cosas –reclamó Gohan, Videl simplemente se rió de lo rojo que estaba su marido.

–Perdón por ser tan pervertido –cruzó los brazos.

–¿Qué es pervertido, papi? –preguntó nuevamente la niña, cosa que hizo sonrojar más a Gohan y reír más a Videl.

–Sólo quiero tener una relación normal con una persona, pero claro, como me gustan los chicos todo tiene que sonar "enfermo" ¿no? –comentó Goten rodeando los ojos, Gohan se tranquilizó.

–Tienes razón, tienes tú derecho de salir con quien quieras, Goten –dijo su hermano mayor–. Pero una relación entre hombres nunca será vista como "normal" y eso debes saberlo.

–Yo sabía eso, lo sabía –murmuró Milk intentando no llorar–. Cuando mi pequeño Goten era un bebé, yo podía notarlo en tus ojitos, eras "especial".

–Aun así no es todo tan fácil, no es como si me levanté una mañana y dije "me quiero tirar a un hombre" o algo así –Pan pestañó.

–¿Qué significa tirar, papi?

–Ve a jugar con tus juguetes, Pan –mandó Gohan a su niña, esta simplemente suspiró y se fue, pero no demasiado lejos, pues quería seguir escuchando el cuchicheo en su casa.

–Goten, ¿cuándo pasó? –preguntó Milk mientras tomaba una servilleta de papel para limpiar sus lágrimas.

–¿Cuándo pasó qué? –preguntó el chico.

–¿Cuándo pasó que te descubriste gay? –intentó aclarar, dado que dentro de Milk, Goten siempre había sido gay.

–Bueno, ¿te acuerdas ese día a mis tres años cuando fuimos a kame house con Gohan, porque este quería hablar sobre unas cosas con Krilin? –Pregunta a su madre, esta asiente con atención–. Ese día Krilin y 18 me dieron papel y crayolas para colorear y me senté delante de la televisión a dibujar un poco, en ese momento Oulong y el maestro Roshi estaban viendo esos programas donde hay hermosas modelos haciendo gimnasia.

–Oh, sí, recuerdo ese día –comentó Gohan sorprendido.

–Ya desde antes, en el jardín, era todo diferente, miraba más a los niños que a las niñas. Me imaginaba tomarle la mano a un niño…..o darle un beso –sonrió recordando ese momento–. Pero me parecía normal, dado que Gohan estaba solo y nunca había tenido novia, además que no conocía a papá en ese entonces, no tenía una relación heterosexual diaria como para reflejarme en ella.

–¿Entonces fui yo? –preguntó Milk nostálgica.

–Mamá, no digas eso por favor –susurró Gohan–. Sino todos los niños de mamá viuda serían homosexuales y no es así.

–Mamá….–Goten suspiró–. En fin, entonces vi de reojo el programa y me pareció repugnante, las chicas estaban semi desnudas y no sentía deseo por ellas. Pero cuando apareció el conductor –suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior–. Era tan guapo.

–Hmmm….–Gohan frunce la mirada un poco, Videl sonríe.

–Me di cuenta en ese momento que estaba más orientado a los niños que a las niñas…..

–Pero si te gustaban los niños entonces ¿qué pasaba cuando te bañabas o dormías con Trunks? –preguntó sorprendida Milk. Goten negó.

–Trunks siempre fue mi compañero, es lo mismo como si sintiera cosas por Gohan, con quien solía bañarme y dormir cuando era más pequeño –comentó como si fuera obvio–. Además Trunks siempre fue un chico muy claro en cuando a su sexualidad. Siempre le gustaron las niñas.

–Bueno, con el padre que se carga –comentó Goku luego de tragar–. Seguramente si Trunks dijera que es gay, sería desterrado de su casa para siempre o asesinado por Vegeta –bufó.

–Al fin hablas, ¿te interesa algo de lo que cuenta tu hijo? –preguntó ofendida Milk, Goku sonrió de costado.

–Milk, no me regañes por favor.

–Esperaste mucho tiempo para decir lo que te pasaba….–habló Videl amablemente.

–Sí, al principio yo mismo creí que estaba enfermo o que tenía algo, pues no era normal. Cuando Trunks lo descubrió –dijo, intentando de alguna forma evitar hablar del cómo–. Me sentí un poco más relajado, como un peso menos en mis hombros, aun así creí que engañaba a los demás. Hasta me inventé una novia, pero nadie me creyó.

–Oh, si…Tanya –sonrió Milk.

–Bueno, iré a cambiarme para ir al bar, gracias de nuevo mamá –Goten besa a su madre en la mejilla y se va corriendo al cuarto.

–Ustedes dos son terribles –comentó Videl enojada cruzando los brazos–. ¿Cuándo van a aceptar que Goten es cómo es?

–Videl, no es fácil, es mi hermanito –habló Gohan–. Tengo miedo que se meta en la profundidad de ese mundo…..y….bueno, salga cualquier cosa.

–Sé que tienes miedo por él y es normal, ¿crees que no me sorprendió cuando me contó que era gay? –Se levantó de la mesa–. Pero no ganamos nada recriminándolo, lo mejor sería apoyarlo y darle mucho amor, para que no se equivoque el camino.

–¿Pero si se vuelve de esos chicos que se acuestan con muchos hombres, sin sentir amor? Quiero que mi hermano sienta el amor como lo siento yo –susurró, Videl sonrió y abrazó a su esposo.

–Sé que amas a Goten, Gohan, lo sé, se te nota en tus ojos, pero tu preocupación pasó a ser una obsesión por restregarle en la cara su vida sexual. Créanme, cuando Goten esté listo, todos lo estaremos y tendrá una pareja y una vida medianamente normal o tan normal como él crea.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Corporación capsula.**

–¡NO SALDRÁS CON EL HIJO MARICA DE KAKAROTO! –gritó Vegeta en la mesa, mientras Bura, Trunks y Bulma estaban comiendo.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –bufó Trunks enojado.

–Te puede contagiar lo gay….

–Eso no se contagia, Vegeta –exclamó Bulma levantándose, Vegeta no daría el brazo a torcer.

–No me importa, no quiero a ese chico en MI casa….

–¿TU CASA? Desde cuando es TU casa, que yo recuerde, corporación capsula es MI casa y yo dejo entrar a quien YO quiera….

–¿Por qué mami y papi pelean de nuevo? –preguntó Bura a su hermano, mientras jugaba con sus muñecas.

–Porque papá es un cabeza hueca –susurró el mayor.

–No quiero que el hijo de Kakaroto entre aquí y si es posible, no quiero que NADIE de esa familia entre aquí.

–¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso? Milk es mi amiga y vendrá cuantas veces quiera, igual Gohan y Goten, además de Goku…. ¡ya deja esa maldita y estúpida forma de ser! Goten es un niño dulce y amable.

–¡ES UN PERVERTIDO Y TRAVESTI!

–Creo que te confundes los conceptos de gay y travesti, Vegeta.

–¡NO ME HABLES ASÍ, MUJER!

–¡Yo te hablo como se me da la gana! –Trunks golpea suavemente su cabeza con la mano, todos los días era así.

–NO QUIERO QUE ESE MARICA Y AFEMINADO CONTAGIE A MI HIJO CON SU HOMOSEXUALIDAD Y LE META IDEAS EXTRAÑAS EN LA CABEZA. Yo ya sabía que ese niño no era "normal" ¡lo sabía!

–¡Cállate Vegeta! ¡Ya ni sabes qué te preocupa! ¿A qué le temes? ¿A que tu hijo sea gay o a que TU seas el gay? –Trunks abrió la boca esta vez por el asombro, ¿su mamá había dicho eso?

–¿QUÉ ME ESTAS QUERIENDO DECIR? ¡MALA MUJER! –gritó Vegeta golpeando la mesa con tanta fuerza que la partió a la mitad, haciendo caer toda la comida–. YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO COMO EL HIJO DE KAKAROTO. Y SI LO VEO EN MI CASA, LE VOLARÉ LA CARA DE UN GOLPE ¿ESCUCHARON? –Vegeta, furioso, se alejó de allí.

–Vaya, papá está muy acalorado con eso desde que se enteró que Goten era inverti-….digo gay, gay….

–Trunks –Bulma le miró–. Tú también estas heredando esa forma de referirte a Goten igual a tu padre, espero que no seas como él.

–No mamá, Goten es mi amigo.

–Aun así, te alejaste de él durante mucho tiempo y de forma innecesaria –sentenció la madre. Trunks suspiró y bajó la mirada.

–Lo sé y estoy intentando compensar a Goten por ello, mamá –sonrió.

–Así me gusta. Bueno, tienes mi permiso para ir a un bar –susurró y caminó hacia donde estaba Trunks–. Sólo, no llegues tarde.

–No lo haré mamá, gracias…..

 **Continuará.**

Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado. En general me gusta mucho describir las situaciones, sobre todo como Goten le dijo a sus padres, como reaccionó Goku (sin entender nada) o Milk o Gohan. Pero principalmente me da curiosidad Vegeta y su homofobia.

¡Espero les guste el capitulo y dejen sus hermosos comentarios, siempre son bienvenidos! No les cuesta nada y a mí me produce mucha felicidad. Gracias por leer.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

La noche llegó rápidamente y con ello el destello de las luces de colores, la música que monótona sonaba en los locales y la gente hablando en voz alta. Goten y Trunks sonrieron y se sentaron en la barra mientras pedían unas bebidas, aun eran menores para tomar alcohol y cada vez que pedían algo le tenían que mostrar sus documentos a los encargados, lo cual era bastante indignante.

Trunks estaba vestido con una camisa negra de seda, abierta, dejando ver sus marcados pectorales, llevaba una cadenita de plata que lo hacía lucir mejor, un rolex en la mano derecha, de oro, unos pantalones de vestir blancos y unos zapatos negros. Goten en cambio, vestía más "adolescente", con una camiseta verde, unos jeans algo rotos y unas zapatillas azules.  
El menor se sentó a la derecha de Trunks. Era la primera vez, como adolescentes, que salían a un bar de gente adulta, la mayoría de las personas que estaban allí bebiendo y charlando tenían entre 20 y 30 años, por lo cual eran los más jóvenes. El barman les entregó la bebida, estos estaban compuesto con una base de agua, jugo de arándanos y frutas, hechos de tal manera que parecía un trago exótico.  
La música era rítmica, el lugar carecía de luz, pero dado a las lámparas de neón colocadas muy estratégicamente en sintonía con la melodía, se podían ver de vez en cuando los rostros de las personas. Algunas parejas habían salido a bailar, mientras que otras estaban charlando en las mesas que se encontraban a la periferia. Goten toma su vaso y lo alza para chocarlo contra el de Trunks, a su salud, y bebió un trago de esa deliciosa bebida.

–Me gustaría que fuéramos más grandes –comentó Goten a regañadientes–. Así podríamos tomar algo más fuerte.

–Yo estoy a punto de ser un adulto, Goten, podré comprar licor para los dos –intentó sonar más festivo, Goten sonrió.

–Es verdad, aaay, ¡qué envidia! En unos meses más serás un graduado y a mí me queda aun todo el año que viene –hace una pausa para pensar–. ¿Ya tienes decidido a que universidad vas a ir?

–Al principio quería tomarme un año sabático, tú sabes, hacer las cosas que no hacía por estar en la aburrida escuela –bufó, a pesar que Trunks no necesitaba estudiar porque era inteligente y buen alumno, la escuela para él era una tortura–. Pero mamá me lo impidió.

–Jajajajaja tu mamá comenzó a comportarse como la mía….

–Así que me voy a inscribir a la universidad estrella naranja.

–¡Con mi hermano! –Exclamó, Trunks le mira–. Mi hermano es profesor en esa universidad, está con ese señor, el viejo ese….

–Sí, pero yo voy a tomar administración de empresas –se tira el cabello hacia atrás–. Me aburriré hasta el hartazgo, pero debo tener esa carrera porque corporación capsula no se administrará sola.

–Ah, cierto –bufó y se desplomó encima de la barra–. Mi mamá ya me está dando folletos de universidades para ver qué es lo que haré, dado que mi hermano y Mister Satan me quieren ofrecer una beca para estudiar, pero ya les dije que no quiero…..

–¿Entonces qué harás de tu vida? –preguntó Trunks, Goten levantó la mirada.

–No quiero levantarme mañana teniendo 40 años y trabajando de algo que no me gusta porque me obligaron a elegir una carrera a los 17 años….–comentó con ingenio, Trunks sonríe–. Me gustaría esperar un poco más para saber qué me gusta –mira hacia otro lado.

–¿Y qué te gusta?

–Ahora mismo –sonrió mirando fijamente a un muchacho–. Ese chico que está sentado allí.

–¡Goten! –frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué? –Volteó a ver a Trunks–. Está muy guapo….

–¿Podemos ignorar a ese tipo un momento por favor? –intentó decir Trunks de la manera más correcta.

–Sólo lo dices porque es hombre, ya que si fuera una mujer me pedirías casi rogando que vaya a hablarle –cruzó los brazos–. Aun sigues con esa actitud de imbécil.

–¡No es verdad! No me importa si es mujer u hombre, me importa que estas aquí para hablar conmigo y estar conmigo y ya andas mirando chicos alrededor.

–Sí, claro, me la voy a tragar –comentó con doble sentido, pero Trunks no pudo comprender–. De acuerdo, está bien, mis ojos son para ti.

–Me alegro –gruñó y volvió a tomar un trago de su bebida–. ¿Qué estábamos hablando?

–De nuestra miserables vida y como nuestras madres gobiernan en ella –comenta Goten suspirando lentamente–. Lo único que me interesa de la universidad es que conoceré chicos universitarios allí jejeje…..pero bueno. Mamá no me deja prácticamente salir….

–Bueno, Goten, tus notas no son lo mejor que he visto.

–¡Tengo buena nota en gimnasia! ¡Y en teatro!

–Todo lo que no significa escribir y operar….–miró como su amigo refunfuñaba como niño pequeño.

–Bueno, tú ganas…..–volvió a beber un poco de su jugo. El barman se acerca y le extiende a Goten una bebida–. Yo no pedí eso.

–Lo sé, es del chico de allí –señala a un muchacho, el cual Goten había estado mirando hace unos minutos–. Me dijo que esto iba por su cuenta y también agrego ésto –le entrega a Goten una tarjeta.

–Gracias –sonrió el joven y leyó–. Oh, empresario…

–¡Bah! ¡Hoy cualquier idiota se pone el título de "empresario"! –Trunks parecía algo frustrado, Goten sonríe ante esto.

–No seas celoso.

–¡No soy celoso! –Mira al muchacho que le lanzaba miradas lascivas a Goten–. ¿Suele pasarte cuando sales?

–Muy a menudo, el gran Trunks Brief no es el único que cautiva a las niñas y a los niños –le guiña el ojo, coqueto.

–Sí pero…tú…..–lo señala con algo de desprecio en sus palabras, Goten lo noto.

–¿No crees que soy bonito?

–Si eres bonito, Goten, pero…eres….gay.

–¿Y qué tiene? –Cruzó los brazos–. A los hombres gays les gustan los gays como yo ¿no?

–Pero ¿cómo supo ese tipo que tú eras…..eras de los suyos? ¿Acaso tiene un detector de gays?

–Trunks, a veces eres un idiota –le da dos palmadas en la espalda–. Si tú te quedas mirando mucho a una persona, pensará que le gustas. Así ocurre también con nosotros, aquel espécimen "rara" de los gays –intentó ponerle humor.

–No tienes que decirlo así…..–suspira–. Oye, voy un rato al baño ¿cuidas mi bebida?

–Claro, Trunks –dijo con una sonrisa.

Trunks se levantó de su banco y se fue al baño donde hizo sus necesidades y se lavo las manos, estar con Goten en un bar le parecía extraño, pensando que no hacía mucho ambos tenían 13 y 14 años, además que Goten siempre actuaba como un niño a pesar de su edad. Trunks salió del baño y lo primero que vio fue a una chica joven, de al menos 20 años, con las piernas cruzadas y mirándolo de forma provocativa. Cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, pelirrojo y con bucles en las puntas, ojos café y un vestido entallado color rojo, llevaba mucho maquillaje para su edad. Trunks sonrió y caminó más lentamente pasando por al lado de ella.

–Oye, cariño –comentó la chica–. ¿Me invitas un trago? –preguntó con una mirada seductora. Trunks la miró de arriba abajo.

–Lo siento, soy menor de edad y no puedo comprar tragos –comentó, la mujer hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero inmediatamente sonrió.

–Ven, siéntate cariño….–le hizo lugar–. ¿Vienes seguido?

–No tanto….–murmuró pero luego sonrió de una forma cautivadora–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Loretta…..–la chica por debajo de la mesa usó su pierna para frotarla contra la de Trunks–. Así que ¿tú nombre es?

–Trunks…..Trunks Brief.

–¿Brief? Oh, como los de corporación capsula….–comentó haciéndose la desinteresada, pero sus ojos brillaban.

–Sí, son mi familia, yo soy el heredero –hizo alarde de su posición–. Veo que conoces la empresa.

–Amo las capsulas, son muy cómodas para trasportar autos, me encantaría un convertible de tres velocidades pero….no pude conseguirlo –susurró y sus labios se acercaron a la pajilla de su bebida, lamiéndolo suavemente.

–Pues, podría mover unas palancas por ti…..–intentó sonar un adulto, la muchacho sonrió y sacó de entre su corpiño una tarjeta.

–Llámame….–mordió sus labios y se levantó para retirarse. Trunks quedó tan embelesado por la joven que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se había levantado y caminado hasta donde había dejado a Goten.

Cuando levantó la cabeza para hablarle a su amigo, lo único que encontró fue los vasos de ambos y al barman cuidándolos. Miró para todos lados y no había rastros de Goten, él estaba justamente al lado de los baños, así que era imposible que haya entrado o salido sin decirle nada.

–Oye, ¿viste a mi amigo? –preguntó Trunks al barman, este sonrió y señaló a un costado.

–Claro, como tardabas me dijo que le cuide las bebidas, está allá.

Lo que Trunks vio lo dejó completamente sin aliento, Goten estaba allí con ese muchacho con el que se estaba mandando miraditas anteriormente, realizando un intercambio de salivas mediante sus bocas y lenguas en un beso considerado apasionado por cualquiera, menos por Trunks, quien rechazaba completamente esa acción. La mirada del joven heredero Brief había cambiado tanto que no pudo tolerar observar por mucho tiempo, aunque como dicen, algunas personas son masoquistas, levantó la cabeza varias veces a ver si continuaban con esa danza de lenguas a un costado. Goten estaba completamente apoyado contra la pared, siendo manoseado por ese "Tipo". Volvió a mirar su bebida, ahora no tenía sed, estaba completamente asqueado. No supo cuando minutos pasaron hasta que su amigo volvió al asiento.

–¿Te divertiste? –preguntó Trunks con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

–¿Y tú qué dices? Me dejaste de plante mientras hablabas con esa zorra –comentó señalando el puesto donde estaba la chica sentada.

–No era una zorra, me dio su número…

–Oh y dime ¿de qué hablaron? –sentenció el chico, desafiándolo–. Yo te digo de qué hablaron, conozco a las de su especie. Primero se hizo la tonta, como que no sabía quién eras, pero claramente eres un Brief, no hay muchos de cabello violeta y ojos azules por la zona.

–Hmmm…–rodeó sus ojos.

–Luego extrañamente le comentaste que eras Trunks BRIEF, resaltando el Brief, para hacerte alarde, e inmediatamente capturaste su atención, y por lo que veo algo te pidió ¿no? Tal vez ¿un auto?

–¿Cómo…..?

–Tres velocidades ¡Un convertible! –dijo mostrando victoria en sus ojos.

–¿Pero cómo diablos sabes?

–Es fácil, todas las suripantas de aquí hacen lo mismo –cruza los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

–¿Y tú? ¿A poco ese tipo no te pidió un acostón? –Afirmó, Goten abre un ojo y calma sus facciones–. Lo sabía, te pidió dormir con él.

–¡Tal vez si!

–Y luego le dices a Loretta zorra, cuando tú también eres un ofrecido.

–¡Mentira! –Comentó señalándolo–. Yo no le dije que sí –tanto Goten como Trunks se quedaron callados unos minutos.

–¿Eres virgen?

–¿Eh?

–¿Dije que si eres virgen? –volvió a preguntar, Goten suspiró.

–Algo así –murmuró sonrojado–. No soy puro como una virgen, pero no he tenido sexo anal.

–¿Eso quiere decir que…..? –Trunks intentó imaginar e inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza.

–Tengo sexo oral con mis ligues de una noche, yo creo que el sexo más íntimo se debe hacer con un novio, como no he tenido novio hasta ahora…..pues lo estoy reservando.

–¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó, Goten bajó la guardia.

–Algo así –murmuró con desdén y miró para otro lado–. He visto pornografía para darme cuenta que no es algo tan fácil.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Trata de meter una bola de boliche por un pequeño agujero….–explicó, Trunks suspiró ante esto–. El sexo oral es más fácil. Si no entra todo, entra la punta.

–¡Goten! No quiero oírte hablar de sexo….

–¿Nunca tuviste sexo oral? –preguntó sorprendido, Trunks negó con la cabeza.

–Las chicas con las que he estado no han accedido.

–Sabes, yo he estado con hombres heteros…..–cruza los brazos encima de la mesada–. Y me han dicho que no hay mejor mamada que la que te hace un hombre.

–Ay, por eso cayeron fácil.

–Jajajajaja puede ser, tenían esa predisposición, pero te digo algo…..si quieres saber que tan bueno es un hombre o una mujer haciendo mamadas, míralo tomar un helado –hace un gesto de sostener un cucurucho–. Y no de esos helados que se toman con cucharita, sino los que venden en las tiendas de comida rápida o a lo sumo el de palito.

–¿Y cómo me iluminará eso?

–Se nota que no has tenido una buena mamada en tu vida –suspiró algo cansado–. Cuando tú ves a alguien lamiendo un helado, ves como se relaciona con el falo. Si ves que lo come a mordidas, aagh ¡aléjate de ella o de él! Si vez que le gusta lamerlo y metérselo en la boca muy lentamente…..debes quedarte con ella.

–¿Y tú como sabes eso?

–Un amigo de un bar gay al que fui a los quince años me dijo que la mejor manera de hacer mamadas era practicar con un helado en barra, yo tenía muchos problemas, sobre todo con los dientes, cuando comencé a practicar con el helado, me di cuenta que podía usar diversas estrategias para eso…

–Espera ¿quince? Eso significa que ya hacías…..sexo oral en ese tiempo.

–Empecé a los catorce con un conocido –susurró y miró su bebida nuevamente–. El no era gay, a decir verdad, era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

–¿De nuestro colegio?

–Sí, estaba en último año de secundaria, tenía casi dieciocho….. –Murmuró y mordió su labio–. Era muy guapo, un día necesite clase de apoyo para matemáticas y me dijeron que él daba clases particulares.

–¿Era bueno en matemáticas?

–Muy….y también en otras cosas –rio abiertamente, Trunks frunció el ceño–. El punto es que sus papás no estaban y bueno, en el receso decidimos ponernos cómodos. Por alguna razón él se puso con sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón, exhibiéndose completamente, estaba abultado, así que lo saque y se la mame, como empecé con eso ese día, él me ayudó bastante.

–¿Y qué pasó luego?

–Él se graduó a los dos meses…..no fue algo muy extenso, solo lo hicimos algunas veces hasta que se graduó…–suspiró–. Luego comencé con otros chicos, me di cuenta que había muchos gays que no parecían en la escuela.

–Hmmm, no quiero saber más de eso….–Goten se ríe–. ¿De qué te ríes?

–Te avergüenza un poco ¿no?

–¿Qué hayas tenido un debut sexual antes que yo? Pues me aterra un poco, dado que eras tan inocente de pequeño –se tiró el cabello para atrás–. ¿Así que le haces mamadas a cualquiera?

–No a cualquiera, me tiene que gustar el chico, no podría meterme en la boca el pene de un hombre feo o sin dientes ¡aagh! No soy una puta o algo así.

–Perdón por pensar mal de ti luego de ver cómo le metías la lengua hasta la garganta a ese tipo –comentó con sarcasmo.

–Sabes Trunks, a veces te comportas igual a tu padre –termina de tomar las dos bebidas que tenía–. Bien, ya casi excedo la hora de dormir, me tengo que ir a casa.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

–No, a menos que me quieras dar un beso a la luz del farol de la puerta de entrada –comentó con gracia, pero Trunks solo frunce el ceño–. Nos vemos.

–Sí, adiós…..–suspira mientras recibe un beso en la frente por parte de Goten antes que este se vaya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Kame House.**

Goten se levantó temprano ese día, puesto que había llegado temprano del bar, cosa que hizo sentir a Milk más tranquila, aunque el que no despertó temprano fue Goku, ya que Milk estuvo hasta altas horas de la noche preguntándole si sentía el ki de Goten. Este tomó su desayuno, se arregló y le dijo a su madre que iba a ir a Kame house a ver a Krilin, 18 y Marrón. Inmediatamente elevó su ki y trasformado en súper saiyajin fue directo a su objetivo. Llegó a eso de las 9:30 de la mañana. Aterrizó en la arena blanca y caminó lentamente hasta la casa. Llevaba ropa común, una camiseta verde, una chaqueta sin mangas azul y unos jeans del mismo tono, además de las zapatillas deportivas. Colgando en su espalda traía una mochila pequeña donde guardaba objetos de valor.

–¡Buen día! –Se anunció –. Soy Goten, ¿hay alguien en casa?

–Oh, hola Goten –Krilin salió de la cocina con un sándwich, traía el cabello algo cano y un insipiente bigote–. ¿Cómo estás?

–Muy bien, Krilin ¿se encuentra Marron?

–Claro, está arriba, en su cuarto –señala las escaleras.

–Gracias señor Krilin –Goten hizo una reverencia y fue escalera arriba.

Dentro del cuarto una joven rubia estaba acostada en la cama, con el teléfono en la mano hablando con una amiga, parecía muy entretenida, tanto que no escuchó los golpes de la puerta. Nuevamente Goten golpeó y Marron giró su cabeza, esta vez prestando más atención. Inmediatamente dejó el teléfono a un lado.

–¿Quién es?

–Soy Goten, Marron, ¿me dejas pasar? ¿Estás vestida? –cuestionó, la rubia sonrió.

–Pasa….–el joven entra–. Estoy desnuda jajajajaja.

–¡Marron, no me asustes! –dijo horrorizado y entró a la habitación dejando la mochila en el escritorio de su amiga. Esta se encontraba a un con su pijama rosa de dos piezas.

–Oye Danna, te llamo luego, vino mi amigo Goten….sí, nos vemos –la joven rubia cuelga el teléfono–. Oh, Goten, veo que te acordaste que existo.

–Lo siento Marron…..–la chica abre sus brazos para que Goten la abrace y este lo hace, haciéndola caer en la cama, quedando encima–. Es que tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza.

–Ay, amor, dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿Es un chico nuevo? –cuestiona como una psicóloga, el joven Son se levanta mejor sentándose en la cama.

–Es Trunks….–suspiró–. Prácticamente me trata como un niño.

–¿Sigue con esas frases de mal gusto? –preguntó nuevamente, Goten afirma y hace enojar un poco a Marron–. ¡Ese chico!

–Sí, lo sé Mari….pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Trunks es mi mejor amigo, además, trato de valorar lo positivo.

–¿Cómo qué? Su padre te odia y él tiene una forma muy fea de tratarte, cariño….eso para mí no es valorar positivamente.

–Bueno, tienes razón –le hace seña para que se aparte y poder recostarse en la cama, Marron hace lo mismo al lado de él–. Pero él estuvo conmigo a pesar de todo, nunca me "abandono" por así decirlo.

–Claro, sólo tenía lapsos de olvido selectivo de vez en cuando, cada dos o tres meses se olvidaba que existías.

–No seas tan agresiva….–murmuró haciendo un puchero con los labios, una expresión algo infantil para la edad que tenía.

–Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedo olvidar lo que sufriste por ese chico, sufriste más por él que por ese sexy capitán del equipo de futbol americano al que le hiciste una mamada ¡aaaay! Qué envidia –Goten le da una pequeña palmada en la cabeza–. ¡Oye!

–Es verdad, Trunks ha sido el hombre que más me ha hecho sufrir y rogarle –bufó dolido–. Aun así, es mi mejor amigo….y lo quiero.

–Yo soy tu mejor amiga y no te digo marica o ese tipo de cosas, Goten, él te las dice, y a veces te trata como si tuvieras sarna o algo así –suspiró y le toma la mano a Goten para comenzar a juguetear con sus dedos–. Amor, lo que tienes que hacer es dejarle claro a Trunks que tú no eres solamente el tipo de persona que llevas a la cama, sino que eres complejo, eres muchas cosas a la vez.

–Ya lo sé, pero mira el tipo de padre que tiene.

–¡Ni me lo digas! –exclamó apretándole la mano–. Vegeta siempre me ha dado esa….hm ¡no sé cómo decirlo!

–No me deja pisar corporación capsula, las veces que he ido, es porque entré por la ventana. Como si fuera poco que le traiga coraje a mi padre, ahora me tengo que fumar que me trate como un cualquiera amanerado.

–¡Cariño, no te tiene que importar que pase por la cabeza de ese traumado! Tu eres hermoso, eres sexy, puedes hacer todo lo que quieras y ni Trunks ni Vegeta pueden decir nada –se sienta–. ¿Podemos salir hoy?

–Tienes trece años, Marron, no creo que podamos salir a muchos lugares.

–¡Vamos! Vayamos al parque de diversiones, puedes llevar a Pan y a Bura.

–Jajajajaja, que amorosa eres al pensar que me darán a mi cuidado a Pan y Bura, con lo que piensa Vegeta de mí, ni de broma me dejará estar con la hermanita de Trunks al lado o para que la cuide, seguro pensará que le voy a contagiar algo, no sé…..tal vez deba darse una inyección contra lo gay.

–Chicos –18 abre la puerta trayendo una bandeja con pastelillos y leche–. Les traje algo de comer.

–Gracias señora 18.

–Gracias mamá –la mujer rubia coloca la bandeja en el escritorio.

–¿Y? ¿Saldrán hoy? –preguntó la rubia, Marron miró a Goten suplicante.

–Tal vez vayamos al parque de diversiones, su hija me tomará de rehén un rato.

–¡Ja! Como si no te gustara –comentó la mujer saliendo del cuarto–. No lleguen tarde.

–No lo haremos –contestan los dos al unísono.

–¡Bien, está decidido! Déjame buscar un vestido acorde –salta de la cama directo al armario.

–¿Qué tipo de vestido será el acorde a "parque de diversiones"?

–Uno colorido y lleno de flores –abre su armario y busca entre sus cosas.

–Jajajaja claro, rosa y floreado, tan tú…..–suena el teléfono celular de Goten, este se levanta de la cama y lo mira–. Oh, es Trunks.

–Dile que estas ocupado –bufó molesta Marron.

–Es un mensaje, boba….–sonrió y le lanzó un beso, Marron lo devolvió–. Me pregunta si haré algo en la tarde, quiere que vayamos a merendar. ¿Puedo invitarlo con nosotros?

–No.

–¡Oh, vamos!

–Está bien, pero él pagará las entradas –tomó un vestido del perchero y se lo coloca encima sin ponérselo–. ¿Qué tal?

–Perfecto.

–Entonces será este, me iré a cambiar –la niña se dirige al baño de su casa mientras Goten le manda mensaje a Trunks.

 **De** : Goten Son.  
 **A** : Trunks.  
 **Asunto** : Re: Hey!

 _Marron y yo iremos al parque de diversiones, ¿quieres acompañarnos?_

 **De** : Trunks Brief.  
 **A** : Goten  
 **Asunto** : Re: Re: Hey!

 _¿Estás seguro que Marron me quiere ahí? Jeje._

 **De** : Goten Son.  
 **A** : Trunks.  
 **Asunto** : Re: Re: Re: Hey!

 _Seguro seguro, no…..pero bueno, ¿quieres venir? Marron dice que debes pagar las entradas :P._

 **De** : Trunks Brief.  
 **A** : Goten  
 **Asunto** : Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hey!

 _De acuerdo, vengan a mi casa, los espero._

Goten le contesta " _ **Ok**_ " y cierra su celular para meterlo nuevamente en la mochila. Miró su billetera, no tenía mucho dinero, pero no le importaba, total Trunks pagaría las entradas. Marron salió con su vestido puesto y ambos se despidieron de Krilin y 18, claro, antes Goten comió los pastelillos que 18 le había traído y bebió la leche. Marron hizo un comentario sobre la leche que chorreaba por la boca de Goten y este se rio notoriamente.

–Bueno, súbete a mi espalda –indicó Goten, la chica hizo caso y ambos alzaron el vuelo directo a corporación capsula.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Corporación Capsula.**

–Sabes Vegeta, no lo entiendo –comentó Bulma en el living, Bura también estaba allí jugando con las muñecas y Trunks aguardaba la llegada de su amigo y Marron–. Si no quieres ver a Goten porque es, y cito: "perverso y repulsivo"….. –comentó la mujer cruzando los brazos–. ¿Por qué lo estás esperando?

–¡Para decirle que se largue de esta casa! –gritó Vegeta, rojo de la furia. Bulma niega con la cabeza.

–¿No sería más fácil simplemente ignorarlo?

–Ese tipo de hombres no deberían existir, mujer ¡Tú lo sabes! Además, mira cómo se viste Trunks, con esa camiseta de colores, sólo dos personas usan ese tipo de camiseta, los gays y los que viven de reventón y no creo que Trunks sea un tipo que vive de reventón porque es un nerd estudioso –Trunks frunce el ceño, es verdad, Trunks llevaba una camisa de colores con imágenes de plantas, unos jeans y unos lentes de sol en la cabeza.

–¡Ah, claro! Pero si tú lo usaras sería distinto ¿verdad? –comentó–. Ya estoy harta de escuchar tus caprichos, sino quieres ver a Goten no lo esperes en el living, sabes que entrará por esa puerta.

–¡Justamente lo espero para darle una paliza!

–Papá, no dejaré que toques a Goten y más por un motivo estúpido como tu homofobia –gruño Trunks, era igual de obstinado que su padre.

–Seguramente te contagio lo gay, ya me la veo venir….–cruza los brazos.

–¡Buen día! –la voz de Goten apareció y todos giraron a verlo, Marron bajó de la espalda del chico.

–Hola Trunks, Bura….Bulma, señor Vegeta –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

–Oh, Goten, ¡cómo has crecido! –comentó Bulma, acercándose al chico para abrazarlo y luego a la Marron.

–¡GOTEEEEEN! –gritó Bura tirándose encima de mencionado, este la abraza cálidamente.

–Grrr….–gruñe Vegeta con un ligero sonrojo–. Ahora no puedo decir que solo gente normal ha pisado esta casa –masculló y se retiró, golpeando cosas a su paso.

–¿Sigue hiriente? –preguntó Goten a Trunks, este afirma.

–¿Dónde van?

–Vamos al parque de diversiones, Bura –contestó Marron.

–¡Quiero ir, quiero ir!

–No Bura –dijo Bulma con enojo–. Recuerda que estas castigada por romper esa herramienta de mamá. Goten, Trunks, Marron, diviértanse.

–Gracias señora Brief.

–Gracias Bulma –saludó Goten–. ¿Vamos en carro o volando?

–En auto es mejor, mamá tiene un nuevo modelo y yo quiero estrenar mi licencia –salen afuera y Trunks usa una capsula para aparecer un auto convertible–. Es el nuevo Deluxe 4.5.

–Wooo, es genial Trunks, seremos la envidia de las pistas –Goten se sube en el copiloto y Marron atrás.

–De acuerdo, abróchense los cinturones, vamos al parque de diversiones.

–¡SIIIIII!

 **Continuará.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Habían llegado al parque de diversiones pasada las 10 de la mañana, Trunks se quedó en la fila para sacar la entrada mientras Goten y Marron recorrían las galerías a una cuadra de allí. Una vez que Trunks compró las mismas mandó mensaje a sus amigos y se reunieron en la entrada dispuestos a ingresar juntos. Caminaron por las instalaciones, tenían acceso a todos los juegos, por lo que primero fueron a la montaña rusa, dado que después de comer no podrían hacerlo. A pesar de ello, Marron fue la única afectada por el juego, dado que Trunks y Goten estaban acostumbrados a la rapidez. Una vez que bajaron ya era las 11, por lo que decidieron ir a una cafetería a tomar algo. Goten y Marron se sentaron en las sillas de las afueras del local mientras Trunks se levantó de la suya y dando un par de palmadas miró a sus amigos.

–Bueno, ya les dije que pago yo ¿qué quieren comer? –preguntó Trunks con una sonrisa.

–Vaya, que generoso Truncito…..–comentó Marron con elegancia y sonrió–. Pues quiero, un café latte y un pastel de fresa por favor.

–¡Que sean dos! –dijo Goten alegremente, Trunks afirmó y se retiró de allí.

–Trunks está muy amable, seguramente se siente mal por haberte tratado como una zorra.

–¡Marron! Él no me trató como una zorra –suspiró y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos–. Es sólo que aún no se adapta.

–Pues que ya empiece a adaptarse, cariño, en cualquier momento te echas un novio y tendrá que soportarlo quiera o no.

–Hmmm, no sé –miró para donde se fue Trunks–. No estoy seguro como se tomará Trunks si llego a tener una relación estable.

–Pues debe madurar, él también tuvo como cinco novias en tres años, Goten….y tú te tuviste que comer sus desplantes y su nula atención, ¿te acuerdas? –bufó molesta–. Ya te digo, prácticamente pasé a ser tu confidente en ese momento.

–Siempre lo fuiste, Marron….–comentó tomándole la mano–. Eres mi mejor amiga, además contigo me siento libre de hablarte sobre mis ligues.

–Claro cariño, me da envidia que todos los chicos guapos sean gays o ¿será que tú los conviertes? –preguntó guiñándole el ojo.

–Por cierto ¿te conté que ayer un hombre muy sexy me dio su número? –busca en su mochila y le entrega la tarjeta a Marron–. Es un empresario, besa muy bien y tiene un gran….

–¿Hm? –Marron se sonroja.

–¡Un gran empleo!, que mal pensada eres Marron.

–Hay claro, tenía "grande" el empleo jajajajaja –mira bien el nombre–. Nicholas Tymruka, me suena bastante, ¿de dónde?

–Salió en la revista "Teenager" de los 10 jóvenes hombres más ricos del mundo, parece que es familiar de un gobernador o algo así –vuelve a colocar la tarjeta en su mochila.

–¿Lo has llamado?

–Aun no.

–¿Y qué esperas? –preguntó dándole un pequeño golpecito en el brazo. Goten sonríe.

–No sé, ¿y si me pide una cita? ¿Y si quiere algo más? No estoy acostumbrado a eso, ya sabes, todos los hombres con los que he estado quieren sexo….y a la mayoría no les di lo que "querían realmente".

–Oh cierto, tu virginidad trasera.

–¡No digas eso de esa manera! –bufó–. En realidad, espero perderla pronto, me trae problemas el "esperar al indicado".

–¿Quieres debutar sexualmente? Si es así, conozco un amigo que…

–¡No! Tampoco quiero que sea algo de una noche, me gustaría tener una relación y algo.

–¿Entonces qué esperas?

–Pues….Trunks…

–¡Trunks nos importa un rábano, querido! Trunks no es tu madre, no le tienes que pedir permiso para tirarte un tipo….–mira al muchacho que está pidiendo al encargado la orden–. Además, Trunks no te dijo nada sobre las chicas con las que salió.

–Bueno, es diferente –muerde su labio–. Trunks siempre fue más independiente, mientras yo era muy dependiente y dominado por él.

–Suena como si tuvieran sexo.

–¡Claro que no! Trunks es mi amigo….–comentó apoyando el codo en la mesa para que su mano sostenga la cabeza–. Pero no te negaré que es muy atractivo.

–jajajajaja es verdad, ¿sabes? Cuando me dijiste que eras gay y Trunks lo sabía pensé que te le habías declarado…..pero luego al ver el target de chicos que te gusta me di cuenta que Trunks no es para nada tu estilo.

–Bueno, Trunks es demasiado "hetero" para mí. Además, pobre de él si fuera gay, por cómo es Vegeta, seguramente le ata el pene en un cordón y lo iza como bandera….

–Que feo sonó –murmuró Marron antes que Trunks llegara con los pedidos. Inmediatamente Goten notó que en la bandeja no había dos pasteles de fresa.

–¿Y mi pastel?

–No había más, te traje un helado en barra –Goten y Marron se miraron entre ellos y luego a Trunks–. Anda, tómalo –le entrega el mismo.

–Gracias –comentó mientras lo abría.

–Si quieres te doy un poco de mi pastel, Goten –habló la chica, pero el pelinegro negó y comenzó a comer su helado.

Trunks se le quedó mirando, aun sonaba las palabras que Goten le había dicho anoche, por lo cual observó cada movimiento que hacía éste con su lengua sobre el helado, lamiéndolo con suavidad y metiéndoselo en la boca. Se mordió levemente el labio e intentó evitar tener una erección, sea Goten o cualquier persona, algo así provocaba un desborde emocional que en cualquier ser humano podía ocasionar la perdida de varias neuronas por excitación.

–Trunks ¿estás bien? –preguntó Marron mientras veía como enrojecía las mejillas del joven Brief.

–Sí, claro….claro…–mira hacia abajo y luego vuelve en si–. ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?

–Pues deberíamos ir a los autos chocadores ¿no? –incentivó Marron terminando su pastel y comenzando a prestar atención a su café–. ¿Qué dicen?

–Me parece perfecto, los autos están allí –señaló Goten con su mano hacia la derecha–. Terminemos esto y vamos.

Al rato los tres ya se encontraban haciendo la fila para los autos chocadores, Goten estaba muy emocionado al igual que Marron, pero Trunks no parecía muy festivo, a decir verdad, en varias ocasiones Goten lo vio aburrido y preguntó si realmente quería estar con ellos o prefería hacer algo más, este sonrió y dijo que no tenía problema en entrar a ese juego. A medio camino de la entrada, eran parte de la próxima tanda, un muchacho de cabello rubio y gran atractivo hablaba con sus amigos delante de todos. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Goten con una sonrisa. Trunks lo pudo reconocer, ya que lo había visto desde el inicio de su recorrido hasta cuando fueron a desayunar algo, estaba siempre a un par de metros de Goten y lo miraba atentamente. Realmente su amigo tenía una forma de cautivar digna de un rey.  
Al sonar la alarma, la gente que estaba en los autos fue saliendo en fila mientras los nuevos ingresaban. Goten fue uno de los primeros en elegir carro, es más, se había tropezado con el rubio, el cual dado que entró primero espero a que Goten se dirija hacia un carro para él hacer de cuenta que lo iba a tomar, pero cederlo. Goten agradeció y se sentó en el auto número seis, mientras que ese patético rubio se subía al cinco.

–Bueno, ya saben las reglas….–comentó el dueño del juego y apagó las luces para que los autos funcionen.

Goten estaba tan metido en su asunto que apenas vio como el rubio le sacaba los autos de encima en forma de protección, esto irritó un poco a Trunks, el cual apretó el manubrio y fue directo al rubio para golpearlo de atrás. El sujeto giró y lo miró con bronca para luego recibir un coque de costado por parte de Goten.

–Jajajaja, eso dolió –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, Goten también le sonrió y Trunks se enojó aún más–. Oye, dile a tu amigo que no me pegue tan duro.

–Se lo diré –comentó con un guiño coqueto y nuevamente vio como Trunks investía al carro del joven–. Uy, Trunks, eso fue duro.

–Estamos en los autos chocadores, Goten….–dijo como si fuera obvio, solo para recibir un golpe en la parte de atrás por Marron.

–Tienes razón –a partir de ese momento tanto Marron como Goten se dedicaron a golpear el auto de Trunks–. Al final veo que no te resultó tan aburrido…..

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¡Ya estoy harta de tocar siempre el tema Goten contigo, Vegeta! –comentó Bulma por novena vez en ese día mientras el hombre daba vueltas y vueltas–. Si te molesta tanto deberías ignorarlo, como trato de ignorar esta estúpida conversación.

–Es que tú no lo entiendes ¿verdad, Bulma? –cruzó los brazos.

–¡No, no te entiendo! Y tampoco me importa…

–¡Tuve un hijo macho! Y quiero que siga así.

–Trunks no es el gay, sino Goten.

–¡Es casi igual! Los dos están pegados todo el tiempo…–suspiró y golpeó un puño contra la palma de su otra mano–. Tengo los miedos de un padre.

–¡Pff! ¿Los miedos de un padre? ¿A qué? ¿A qué se vuelva gay? Lo siento, no sabía que lo gay se contagiara y fuera una enfermedad.

–¡LO ES! En el planeta Vegeta no había gays, a los que mostraban un estibo de gustos hacia los hombres le dábamos sus buenos golpes hasta casi matarlos y los colgábamos de nuestro palacio para que aprendan ¡Y crecimos muy a gusto!

–Sí claro –suspira mientras continuaba mirando en su computadora–. ¿Y por eso molestas al hijo de Goku? ¿Por qué en TU planeta, el cual se destruyó hace más de cuarenta años, se hacía esa idiotez?

–¡Tu no entiendes!

–Claro que entiendo, entiendo que eres un imbécil y no dormirás conmigo hasta que cambies esa actitud.

–¡BAH! ¡QUIEN QUIERE DORMIR CONTIGO! –agregó a los gritos.

–¡Buen día Bulma! –la voz tan conocida por todos se hizo presente, era Goku quien traía una capsula en la mano–. Oh, Vegeta.

–Kakaroto –bufó cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

–¿Qué se te ofrece Goku? –preguntó Bulma, le alegraba tener otro tema de conversación que no fuera la homosexualidad.

–Te traigo mi tractor, creo que se descompuso.

–¿Hm? ¿Qué paso?

–Sin querer le dejé encendido mientras entrenaba y cayó por un barranco ¡Pero logré sostenerlo! Y sólo se rompió una parte, pero ya no quiere prender ¿puedes echarle un vistazo?

–Claro….lo haré.

–¡Bulma, estamos a mitad de una conversación! –gritó Vegeta.

–Para mí esta conversación se acabó –mira a Goku–. Siéntate cómodo, ahora le diré a la cocinera que te prepare algo.

–Waaaa ¡Gracias Bulma! Que buena anfitriona –comentó con mucha alegría sentado en la mesa y viendo como Bulma se retiraba con su capsula–. ¿Y cómo has estado, Vegeta?

–Hmmm, ahí….discutiendo con Bulma a cada instante –bramó colérico, Goku alza los hombros sin comprender–. Tu hijo es quien nos hace pelear todo el tiempo.

–¿Gohan?

–¡No! Tu otro hijo, el gay…..

–Oh…..Goten –sonríe–. ¿Sigues con eso, Vegeta? ¿No prefieres olvidarlo y ya está?

–¡No hay saiyajines gays! Esas mañas se las pegó la tierra, pura gente indecisa…–comentó con ira, Goku suspira.

–Vegeta, ¿por qué no puedes aceptarlo? Además, el gay es mi hijo, no el tuyo.

–Pues claro, ¡Trunks es un hombre! No como tu hijo, ya sabía yo que tanto estar con la madre y su hermanito nerd lo harían marica.

–Vegeta, Goten no es ningún marica –se levanta frunciendo el ceño–. Esta conversación me está fastidiando.

–Disculpa por hablar de tu hijo de estas maneras, pero es lo que es….–bufó, también frunciendo el ceño.

–Sabes Vegeta –sonrió de costado–. No entiendo que es lo que tanto te preocupa, ¿acaso te gusta mi hijo?

–¡CLARO QUE NO! –gritó rojo de la ira.

–¿Entonces? Sabes, se vuelve aburrido que hables de Goten con todo el mundo, si tanto te molesta pues ignóralo, y si no te funciona, deberías re-ver tus sentimientos, Vegeta.

–¿Qué estás tratando de decirme, Kakaroto? –preguntó con mucha más ira, levantando su ki.

–Pues, que algo está pasando contigo, algo pasó cuando supiste que había un gay entre nosotros o que el término gay fue empleado.

–Ya te dije que en el planeta Vegeta no había gays, y si los hubiera los habríamos linchado.

–No será, Vegeta, que probablemente esta forma de ser de los saiyajines –comentó arqueando la ceja y con una sonrisa en el rostro–. Te hizo reprimir tu homosexualidad.

–¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERÍAS KAKAROTO! Además, ese tipo de vocabulario, seguro hablaste con Gohan ¿VERDAD? Eres demasiado idiota para crear una idea por ti mismo.

–Dado que tengo un hijo gay en la familia, decidí buscar información para ayudarlo, en esas máquinas de ahí –señala la laptop–. Puedes encontrar mucha información, Videl me ayudó.

–¿A sí? –preguntó fingiendo que no estaba interesado–. ¿Y qué encontraste?

–Encontré muchas cosas Vegeta, me ayudan a comunicarme con Goten y poder aceptar las diferencias. El otro día me habló de un chico que le gustaba –miró el techo dudoso–. Me dijo que era buena persona.

–¿Hablas de tu hijo sobre hombres que le gustan? –miró con horror.

–Hablo con mi hijo sobre lo que A ÉL le gusta, no necesariamente hombres, tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo Vegeta, debes escuchar a los jóvenes.

–¡Tonterías!

–Tal vez deberías hablar con Goten –a Vegeta le estaba creciendo una vena en la frente–. Así logres entenderlo y aceptarlo.

–¡AGH, DEJAME EN PAZ! –gruñó el príncipe de los saiyajines y tomó la computadora de Bulma–. Iré a entrenar, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

–¡Si! –afirmó con una sonrisa. El hombre mayor se retiró sin decir nada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–Entonces –murmuró Trunks sentado en un local de comida, ya era tarde y estaban comiendo algo para luego regresar a sus casas–. Te veo muy abierta con eso de los gays, Marron.

–¿Por qué no debería ser abierta? –susurró sorbiendo su bebida, Goten mira a ambos.

–No, ósea, no quiero decir que no debas serlo, pero me intriga como aceptaste la noticia.

–Bueno, a decir verdad, Goten me confirmó algo que yo sabía desde hace bastante tiempo –sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Trunks la miró ¿cómo era posible que Marron lo supiera y él no?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Fue cuando tenía unos tres años más o menos, Goten tenían 5 o 6, algo así, vino a Kame House con su mamá, venía usualmente para hablar con mis papás.

–Era cuando no estaba tan pegado a ti –agregó Goten–. A veces iba a tu casa y otras a Kame House.

–En ese momento, mi mamá nos dejaba solos a Goten y a mí en mi cuarto, entonces sacaba mi muñeca y nos poníamos a jugar, la peinábamos, las vestíamos. Goten tenía buen gusto.

–¿Sólo por eso sabías que era gay? –preguntó Trunks, arqueando la ceja, él también había jugado una que otra vez a las muñecas con Bura, pero eso no lo hacía gay.

–En realidad, era un sentimiento que tenía cuando estaba con él, no era el típico niño que jugaba a la pelota o a los video juegos, que también le gustan. Cuando un hombre se sienta con una niña a jugar le dice cosas como _**"¿Muñecas? ¡Qué estupidez!"**_ y las tiran o les sacan la cabeza vengativamente. En cambio, Goten no, las cuidaba mucho, además nos gustaban las mismas cosas….

–¿Cómo qué?

–Bueno, yo le ponía hebillas y decoraciones para el pelo a Goten, él hacía lo mismo conmigo, nos maquillábamos….

–No hace falta decir eso, Marron –susurró Goten con las mejillas rojas.

–Es divertido, aun después que se declaró gay venía a jugar conmigo a las muñecas, obvio que a Goten no le gustan los vestidos o maquillarse, pero tiene buen gusto para ellos. Además, se notaba que le gustaban los chicos de la televisión y ahora que soy adolescente, miramos la revista Teen.

–Oh, ya veo…..–Trunks hizo una mueca–. Ahora me siento algo estúpido por tomármelo tan a mal.

–Eres un estúpido –sentencia Marron, Trunks se queda sorprendido.

–No le hagas caso, Trunks, eres mi mejor amigo….y aunque tal vez tu reacción no fue de conciliación y además que tu padre es muy homofóbico…..aun así no te separaste de mi ni me rechazaste.

–¡Es verdad! –comunica a Marron mirándola.

–Bueno, tienes razón –bufó dándose por vencida. Trunks y Goten sonrieron.

–La comida estuvo deliciosa, Trunks, gracias por compartirla, pero ya debemos volver.

–Es cierto, yo tenía que hacer la tarea y llamar a mi amiga Danna –se golpea la frente de forma torpe.

–Anda Marron, sube a mi espalda. Trunks nos vemos…

–Sí, nos vemos mañana…..–saluda amablemente el joven Brief mientras ve a Marron y Goten irse.

 **Continuará.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Montañas Paoz.**

Gohan, Videl y Pan habían ido esa noche a cenar como hacían regularmente, dado que Gohan trabajaba todos los días en el colegio por lo que los sábados y/o los domingos, se hacía una escapada con su familia a pasar la noche allí. Había pasado ya una semana desde que Goten, Marron y Trunks habían ido al parque de diversiones y dentro de las expectativas, todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la relación de ambos saiyan-humanos.  
Esa noche, Milk estaba haciendo la cena para todos, muy contenta de tener a su familia reunida nuevamente. Goten jugaba con su sobrina Pan con los juguetes en el suelo, Gohan leía un libro a un costado mientras Videl y Goku buscaban información en la red. La armonía había vuelto al hogar luego de mucho tiempo.

Pan había ingresado ese mismo año a un jardín que se encontraba a sólo dos cuadras de la secundaria donde iba Goten, y Gohan hacía unos días le había preguntado a su hermano si podía pasar a buscar a la niña al Jardín y traerla a la universidad, en un voto de confianza que unió más a los hermanos e hizo a Goten saltar de felicidad, abrazando a un Gohan sonrojado y curioso. Videl tenía razón, Gohan amaba a su hermano y era incapaz de despreciarlo por algo tan banal como la orientación sexual, pero eso no impedía que tuviera miedos, los miedos típicos de cualquier familia. Pero no podía estar siempre temiendo, Goten en poco tiempo se convertiría en un adulto y no podía cuidarlo como un bebé toda su vida.  
Por esto y algunas cosas más, la familia Son se encontraba en armonía.

–Tío Goten –habló la pequeña–. ¿Mañana vendrás a buscarme al jardín?

–Claro, Pan, como toda la semana pasada –dijo con una sonrisa y miró a su hermano, quien también sonreía detrás del libro.

–¡Qué bien, tío Goten! Mis amigas del jardín quieren conocerte.

–¿Tus amigas del jardín quieren conocerme? –cuestionó, la pequeña afirma.

–Les dije que te gustaban los niños….–si alguien en ese momento estuviera tomando algo, seguramente lo escupiría, pero todos observaron a la pequeña.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso, Pan? –preguntó Gohan levantándose. Goten mordió su labio algo frustrado.

–No pensé que fuera malo, papi ¿es malo?

–No tesoro –intentó conciliar Videl–. No es malo, pero es la vida privada de tu tío.

–Oh….lo siento, Tío Goten –murmuró la pequeña bajando la cabeza–. Pero se me escapó ¡lo juro! Les estaba comentando que mi tío jugaba a las muñecas conmigo y ellas quisieron saber más.

–¿A qué tipo de escuela vas que a niñas de tres años le interesa la vida de un adolescente? –susurró frustrado en forma de pregunta mientras cruzaba los brazos. Gohan intenta animar a su hermano.

–No te preocupes, Goten, Pan les dirá a sus amigas que no digan nada ¿verdad? –sentenció, la niña afirma enérgicamente.

–Mi sexualidad no debería ser tema de conversación en un jardín de niños de tres años –habló Goten con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo siento, tío Goten.

–Está bien, mi niña –Goten abraza a Pan con dulzura, Gohan y Videl sonríen ante esta muestra de afecto–. ¿Me traes la computadora de mi cuarto?

–Sí –habló la pequeña y se fue corriendo al cuarto de su tío.

–Oye Gohan –esta vez el que habló fue Goku, quien dejó lo que hacía–. Te veo bastante cambiado con respecto a tu hermano, ¿pasó algo?

–Bueno, ustedes saben que he empezado terapia hace unos meses atrás ¿verdad? –miró a su familia, la cual afirmaba–. Había ido porque sentía que tenía que organizar mis ideas, para ayudar a Goten sin agobiarlo. Al final y dado a mis horarios tuve que dejar, pero retomé a principio de la semana pasada y en esta que pasó, hablamos un poco sobre el tema.

–¿Entonces te sirvió? –preguntó Goku, curioso.

–Claro, yo amo a Goten, amo a mi familia, no puedo estar enojado con ustedes, entonces mi psicólogo me digo que si yo debía mostrarle a Goten todo lo que sentía –observa a su hermano que lo mira sorprendido y curioso–. Que debía darle a entender que tiene mi confianza total y que sigue siendo muy importante para mí.

–Entonces por eso me diste este "trabajo" por así decirlo.

–Pensé que tal vez Pan y tú necesitaban más comunicación, dado que cuando me enteré lo tuyo me sentía tan angustiado que prácticamente no venía aquí.

–Me alegro mucho que hayas retomado terapia entonces –dijo Goten con una sonrisa y abraza a Gohan, este le devuelve el abrazo.

–¡Bien! Ahora todos los Son estamos contigo Goten –comunicó Goku muy contento, el pequeño pelinegro también lo estaba–. Creo que la mayoría estamos contigo, claro, excepto Vegeta.

–Bueno, Vegeta es un caso aparte –habló Milk trayendo la comida a la mesa–. Ese hombre siempre me pareció un ruin, así que no me interesa si él quiere o no a mi pequeño.

–Mamá, ya no soy un bebé…. ¡AAAH! Salamandras asadas de las montañas paoz ¡Mi plato favorito! –Goten se sienta muy contento a comer.

–¡PAN, VAMOS A COMER! –gritó Videl para que la niña regresara, esta lo hizo con la computadora.

–Tío Goten, ¿por qué tu computadora tiene clave? –preguntó la pequeña, Goten abrió los ojos palideciendo y tomó la laptop de los brazos de su sobrina.

–¡Por nada! ¿Qué hacías chusmeando?

–Es que el tío Goten tiene juegos interactivos en la computadora y quería jugar.

–Creo que te dije que me trajeras la compu, no que jugaras con ella….ya sabes que esa que estaba usando papá es la que puedes usar.

–¿Por qué no me dejas usar la tuya, tío?

–Pues…..porque….–intentó idear una buena respuesta ante la atenta mirada de su familia–. Pues porque aquí hay cosas mías, trabajos, cosas que no quiero que las borres por error mientras curioseas.

–Hija, pídele perdón a Goten por mirar su laptop –indicó Gohan, la niña hace una reverencia.

–Perdón, tío Goten.

–Así me gusta y ya sabes Pan, allí tienes una compu para ti….–indicó nuevamente el padre de la niña, esta bufa algo molesta.

–Bien, guarda esa laptop, Goten, vamos a comer.

–¡SI!

Todos comieron los platillos que preparó Milk y una vez llenos se dispusieron a despedirse. Goku fue el primero en saludar para irse a dormir, normalmente lo hacía muy temprano. Gohan también saludó, Pan se había quedado dormida en brazos de su padre y debían retirarse para hacerla dormir en la cama. Una vez que todos se retiraron, Goten saludó a su madre y con una sonrisa se fue a su cuarto. Tomó su laptop y la abrió.  
Estuvo un rato en internet, miró algunos videos, jugó algunos juegos y buscó información que tenía como tarea. Goten tenía clave en su laptop principalmente por el material pornográfico que había descargado, el cual era muy exclusivo. También por algunos videos que tenía de él, los cuales había accedido a filmarse a sí mismo en una locura y que nunca había borrado de su computadora. Tal vez era hora de ir borrando, pues que podía su sobrina en algún momento descubrir su estúpida clave "PastelDeFresa" e ingresar sin que nadie lo supiera.

–Bueno sólo debo….–pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, un ruido lo alertó, parece que tenía un mensaje nuevo de una red social–. ¿Hm? Nocturm17….–abrió el mensaje y sonrió.

Goten estaba en una página de citas, casi siempre recibía una o dos invitaciones, pero esta le pareció curiosa. El chico en cuestión demostraba educación y sensualidad en el mensaje, además que su foto de perfil era extraña pero cautivadora. Usualmente en esas páginas de citas, la gente ponía fotos de ellos y una pequeña descripción, dependiendo de cómo era el sujeto, recibía corazones o rechazos. Si querías iniciar una conversación con uno que te resultara atractivo podías hacerlo y congeniar para luego pasar a una cita. Goten se quedó hasta altas horas de la noche charlando con Nocturm17. Se llamaba Kentaro Oshitaro, tenía 25 años y era futbolista de un reconocido equipo, sus padres eran abogados, pero él había dejado el despacho para dedicarse a su pasión. Actualmente estaba en concentración, pero desde que vio a Goten en la aplicación para citas que se había descargado, fue cautivado por la belleza y juventud. Mientras hablaban, Goten buscaba información y la encontró, realmente Kentaro Oshitaro era un hombre muy sexy.  
Dado que era famoso, no podía dejar fotos de él, por lo que dejaba de sus ojos, de su boca, tatuajes, de sus músculos, de la espalda, fotos que no se podían conseguir en la red pero que claramente pertenecían a Kentaro.

Goten entonces pidió conectarse por web cam, de esa forma sabría si el chico lo estaba engañando, y Kentaro aceptó, prendiéndose rápidamente y mirándose por primera vez.

– _Lo siento si es demasiado tarde allí_ –comentó el joven, tenía unos ojos verdes de ensueños y un cabello oscuro–. _Aquí todavía es temprano._

–Está bien, puedo estar un rato más –susurró y se mordió el labio–. ¿Tienes un partido?

– _Sí, tengo uno mañana, me gustaría que lo vieras y me animaras….–_ murmuró mientras estiraba su cuerpo, se le podía ver sus fuertes músculos tonificados–. _¿Qué dices?_

–Lo estaré mirando….¿a qué hora es?

– _¿Dónde vives exactamente?_ –preguntó el joven, Goten lo pensó bien antes de responder.

–Estoy entre Japón y china…..–persuadió, el joven sonrió.

– _Entonces supongo que el partido se trasmite a las 8 de la noche._

–Estoy leyendo tu biografía –murmuró Goten mientras abría la página de nuevo–. Parece que nadie sabe que eres gay.

– _No, bueno, tú sabes cómo son las cosas con los gays en el futbol_ –hace una mueca de fastidio–. _Pero he estado pensando en, ya sabes, decirlo._

–Es una liberación, créeme…..

–¿Goten? –la puerta es golpeada–. ¿Con quién hablas?

–Oh, debo irme –dijo Goten mordiéndose el labio–. ¿Quieres hablar mañana? Tengo la aplicación en mi celular, así que mándame un mensaje por allí.

– _De acuerdo_ –susurró con una sonrisa–. _Duerme bien, querido Goten_ –el chico se sonrojó cuando el hombre se despidió amablemente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Kame House.**

Goten había ido a la casa de su mejor amiga para pasar la tarde con ella, lo que no esperaba es que Trunks se les uniera. ¡Diablos! Su amigo se estaba convirtiendo en su sombra y Goten comenzaba a ver esto como un síntoma que necesitaba algo de atención. Tal vez en la cabeza del joven Brief algo estaba pasando, ¿trastorno de abandono? O algo así, lo que sea que fuera prácticamente no había lugar en el mundo donde pudiera ir sin ser acosado por el joven hijo de Vegeta.  
Marron sonrió y los hizo pasar a ambos, dirigiéndose directamente al cuarto de ella. Mientras Marron y Goten estaban en la computadora, sentados en la cama, Trunks estaba sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, mirándolos a los dos charlar y con un dejo de aburrimiento.

–¡AAAAY, GOTEN! –señala la computadora–. ¡Es guapísimo! ¿En serio te mandó mensaje?

–Claro, me dijo que jugará hoy a las ocho, está muy sexy ¿no? Me enseño alguno de sus tatuajes, amo a los hombres tatuados.

–Pero en serio, te sacaste la yapa con este chico…. ¿y? ¿Cuándo se verán? ¿Dónde? –preguntó emocionada, Goten suspiró.

–Aún no hemos quedado, ya que tiene un partido importante hoy, pero seguramente mañana o pasado me mandará mensaje.

–Aaaagh, que bonito Goten –la chica toma una de sus almohadas rosas en forma de corazón y la abraza–. Estoy realmente emocionada y feliz por ti, Goten….–observa a Trunks–. Di algo, Brief.

–Sí, estoy TAN emocionado –murmuró con recelo mirando hacia otro lado.

–Díselo a tu cara.

–Tranquila Marron –sonrió–. Es la primera vez que Trunks me verá con novio y será un gran acontecimiento.

–Aun no te pidió ser tu novio ¿cómo estás tan seguro? Es una estrella del fútbol mundial, seguramente nadie sabe que es gay y dudo que lo ande ventilando.

–Trunks, realmente eres un agrio –Marron le arroja la almohada y este la toma muy fácilmente.

–Pues, mientras me fui a dormir me mando varios mensajes.

–¡Léelos, léelos! –imploró la chica. Goten los buscó en su celular.

–Aquí están –carraspeo para aclarar su voz–. Bien…. " _ **Quisiera ser el colchón donde duermes, para sentir tu cuerpo encima mío todas las noches**_ ".

–¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –gritaron Marron y Goten de la emoción, Trunks se tapó los oídos.

–Es tan dedicado –susurró la rubia mirando la excelente ortografía del futbolista.

–Cae en el cliché –explicó Trunks con una mirada de pocos amigos, Goten bufó.

–Y acá tengo otro…. " _ **Me gustaría ser el agua que bebes, para acariciar tus labios y terminar en tu boca**_ "…..aaay, es tan dulce.

–Eso no me parece dulce, me parece grosero, dijo "terminar" –exclamó Trunks, tanto Goten como Marron se dieron la vuelta para verlo.

–Sólo tu mente sucia relaciona eso con sexo.

–No es mi mente sucia, te estoy diciendo con qué intención escribe un hombre –cruza los brazos–. Lo que para las mujeres es tierno, para los hombres es sexo. Lo que para las mujeres es romántico, para los hombres es sexo….

–Ya me doy a la idea –comentó Marron sorprendida.

–Bueno, es verdad que pensé en sexo cuando leí este mensaje, pero ¡Oye! Si se da, se da….–comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Trunks bufó.

–Bueno, no importa si es o no por sexo, me parece que se tomó las molestias de mandarte un mensaje, parece que lo traes loco, Goten –le guiña el ojo–. Creo que esto puede durar bastante.

–Sí, claro –carraspeó.

–¿Sabes? Me gustaría preparar tu outfits cuando salgas con él, algo casual y sencillo, pero muy sofisticado.

–Marron –miró con algo de reproche y ternura en su cara, el azabache–. Te conozco, me vestirás casi como una planta, con puros coloretes y florecitas.

–¡Es que te vez muy mono! –Marron se abrazó a Goten hasta tirarlo completamente en la cama, cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a Trunks. Era la primera vez que este se enojaba porque Goten recibiera afecto de una mujer, por lo que sacudió su cabeza ¿qué le ocurría?

–Gracias por el cumplido, pero….–Goten se la quita de encima–. Yo sé muy bien que llevar para mi primera cita con él.

–¿En serio? ¿Qué? –graciosamente, quien había hecho la pregunta era Trunks. Goten giró para mirarlo.

–Lo sabrán cuando les envié una foto ese día.

–Acuérdate de llevar buenos bóxer, no vaya a ser que dé para algo y cuando te bajes los pantalones tengas calzones y ositos.

–Jajajajajaja, no digas eso Marron, sólo le pasó a Gohan una vez en el colegio y desde ese momento mamá ya no nos compró más la ropa interior cuando cumplimos "cierta edad".

–Jajajajajajaja, es verdad –se colocó mejor en la cama–. Oye, Trunks… ¿y tú?

–¿Yo qué?

–Pues desde que llegaste aquí sólo has hablado tres o cuatro veces ¡di algo!

–¿Sobre el "novio" de Goten?

–¡Sobre cualquier cosa, hombre! –exclamó. Trunks suspiró–. ¿Qué tal tu nuevo ligue?

–¿Loretta? –observó la mirada de Goten, la cual no cambió su expresión–. Pues, sólo quería un auto….

–¿Qué? ¿En serio? Jajajajaja, no tuviste suerte con esa zorra…..

–Te lo dije.

–Sí, ya lo sé, Goten –le mira desafiante–. Sino hubieras estado metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta a ese sujeto, me hubieras parado en mi estupidez.

–Siempre lo hago jajajaja.

–Por eso lo esperaba, cariño –dice Marron a Goten y le acaricia la espalda.

–Lo bueno es que te la sacaste de encima y ya…..–le suena el celular a Goten.

–¿Quién es? ¿Tu adonis?

–No, es mamá, dice que vaya a comprar algunas cosas cuando regrese a casa…..–se levanta de la cama–. Creo que debo irme.

–Yo también, papá quiere entrenar conmigo hoy –tira su cabello hacia atrás–. Para volverme "hombre y no gay como el hijo de Kakaroto".

–Sabes, tu papá ya comienza a molestarme, al principio creí que le tomaría más tiempo, pero ya han pasado tres malditos años, ¡que lo supere!

–Pues ya ves cómo es, Goten…..nos vemos –Trunks sale por la ventana de Kame House, Goten saluda a Marron y hace exactamente lo mismo pero hacia otra dirección prende el vuelo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

–¿Por qué estamos viendo un partido de futbol, Goten? –preguntó Goku, sentando en el sillón, muy aburrido.

–Yo lo estoy mirando, tú no sé qué estás haciendo –confirmó Goten, Goku suspiró.

–Pensé que entrenaríamos hoy.

–Es domingo, papá…..además ya estuviste toda la tarde haciendo entrenamiento.

–Pero tú te fuiste a lo de Marron con Trunks y no viniste a entrenar ¿acaso ya no quieres ser fuerte? Mira Goten, ya ni músculos tienes –Goten lo observa de reojo y bufa.

–¡AHÍ SALE, AHÍ SALE! –gritó el chico, Goku se alerta.

–¿Quién?

–Kentaro Oshitaro –se muerde el labio inferior–. Aaaah, que guapo es…..

–¿Qué están mirando? –preguntó Milk acercándose a ellos.

–No entendí bien, pero miramos Kentaro Oshitaro.

–Papá, ese es el nombre del chico, no de lo que estamos mirando. Es un partido de futbol.

–Oh, ya veo –comentó la mujer y se acerca más al televisor–. ¿Quién es ese chico del que hablas?

–Kentaro, el número 10.

–Oh, es un chico muy lindo –afirmó la mujer.

–¡TENGO HAMBRE MILK!

–¡CALLATE GOKU! Siempre tienes hambre ¡ACABAMOS DE MERENDAR!

–Sí, pero no comí lo suficiente, tráeme palomitas o algo, porque me quedaré dormido viendo este….. ¿cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?

–Partido de futbol.

–¡Eso! –Milk suspira y se retira dispuesta a prepararle un refrigerio a su hijo y esposo.

–Y dime, ¿por qué te gusta ese chico o cómo lo conoces?

–Lo conocí en una aplicación de internet para buscar citas –Goku rodea los ojos–. ¿Qué?

–Goten, tu no necesitas esas cosas para conseguir citas….

–Lo sé, pero quería ver que tal estaba y él me hablo –señala al futbolista–. Intercambiamos correo electrónico.

–¿Eso no es algo peligroso, Goten?

–Mamá, no me sobreprotejas por favor –continuó mirando la televisión hasta que su celular sonó–. ¿Quién será? ¡Trunks! –suspiró y atiende–. ¿Qué quieres, Trunks?

– _Ah cierto que estás viendo a ese tipo en el partido de futbol_ –bufó algo molesto, se escuchaba de fondo dicho partido.

–Tú también parece que lo miras –sonrió, Trunks se rindió.

– _Sí, quería saber cómo era ese tipo que te trae enfermo…por cierto Goten, es sobre mañana_ –comentó el joven–. _Tengo un examen a la cuarta hora y luego estoy libre todo el día, dado que tú no haces extracurriculares ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado o algo?_ –preguntó, Goten sonrió, otra vez el helado.

–Tengo que ir a buscar a Pan, si quieres vamos juntos y la dejamos con mi hermano.

– _ok, entonces ¿Cómo a las doce?_

–Sí, a las doce a la salida del colegio.

– _Chau…._

–Adiós –Goten colgó–. Trunks está algo extraño.

–Como Vegeta, ¿puedes creer que ayer fui a su casa y estaba todo rojo? No sé qué le estaba pasando…

–¿Rojo? ¿Por qué?

–No sé, venía del gimnasio y estaba todo rojo, cuando lo salude, palideció…y ocultó la laptop detrás de él–Goten arquea la ceja–. No sé qué se trae entre manos.

–Yo mucho menos….–suspira–. Pero Trunks está irascible. Nada de lo que le digo le parece bien, ¿puedes creer que hoy mientras hablaba con Marron del chico que me gustaba, se la pasó encontrándole defectos?

–Es normal, esta celoso….–sonrió–. Eres su mejor amigo y estas empezando una relación.

–Pero él empezó muchas relaciones antes que yo y jamás me puse así, tal vez aun le molesta que sea gay y que este con un hombre, tal vez si fuera una mujer con la que saliera, no sé, se pondría más feliz.

–Puede ser, pero ya sabes, tan lejos no cae la manzana del árbol….

–¿Hm? –Goten mira a su padre–. ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Por Vegeta, ese Vegeta es algo homofóbico y puede que le contagio también a Trunks, digo, por lo que tú dices.

–¿"Algo"? –cuestionó con una sonrisa–. Tal vez debería decirle a Vegeta, algunas verdades –suspiró y se acomodó mejor en el sillón–. Pero mientras tanto, el futbol.

–Es aburrido ¡MILK, COMIDA! –nuevamente una sarten aterriza fuertemente sobre su cabeza–. ¡AAAAY AY AY AY AY!

–¡YA TE ESTOY HACIENDO DE COMER!

–Oh, gracias Milk, eres la mejor –sonrió mientras se sobaba la cabeza con la mano.

–Además….–observó el partido detenidamente–. Trunks se ha convertido en algo así como mi sombra, no importa donde vaya, él está allí.

–Lo peor es que puede sentir el ki.

–Sí, espero que pueda conseguir una chica antes que yo, así estará algo ocupa….. ¡GOOOOOOL! –gritó inmediatamente cuando vio a Kentaro haciendo el gol ganador. Goku se asusta al escuchar gritarlo.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién murió? –Goten suspira y pasa lo que queda del partido explicándole que era un gol y porque era tan importante.

 **Continuará.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

Goten ese lunes a la mañana se cambió para ir a clases como todos los días. Bostezaba abiertamente mientras se dirigía al colegio y miraba su reloj. Su madre estaba loca por levantarlo apenas amaneció, era un delito de lesa humanidad tener clases tan temprano a la mañana. Se trasformó en super saiyajin y llegó realmente rápido, tanto que creía apenas habían llegado los que hacían la limpieza, por lo que Goten se tomó unos minutos para fijarse en su celular a ver si el bombonazo futbolista le había dejado mensajes y se dio cuenta que tenía al menos 6 de él, algunos subidos de tono que jugaban con el coqueteo. Se metió tanto en su conversación que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que algunos de sus compañeros estaban llegando al colegio y se reunieron en la puerta para charlar antes de entrar. Hasta que uno se dio la vuelta y notó que Goten estaba parado allí.

–¡GOTEN! –gritó un muchacho de lentes, el mencionado levantó la mirada y saludó al muchacho que se acercó junto a un par de otros chicos.

–Sato, buen día –apaga el celular y se lo mete en el bolsillo trasero–. Disculpa, estaba algo….

–Distraído, lo sabemos –continuó lo que Goten pensaba.

Sato era uno de los pocos compañeros fieles que Goten tenía, él también sabía que el joven Son era gay y no le importaba, es más, sabía que, si estaba al lado de Goten, éste capturaría la atención de las chicas y cuando descubrieran que el carilindo no tenía interés en ellas, terminaban con Sato. El chico tenía cabello castaño, corto y alborotado, lentes con marco negro y usaba camisa a cuadros con suéteres sin manga, le recordaba a Gohan. Era un genio de las computadoras.  
Luego estaba Pares, la única mujer del grupo, era linda y amistosa, aunque algo lela según Goten. Marron y ella hacían competencia a ver quién era más amiga de él, pero casi siempre la rubia ganaba, llevaba más años de ventaja que la castaña, pero esta se había ganado un lugar en el corazón del chico.  
Luego estaba Ámbar, a pesar que podría sonar un nombre femenino, él era un chico algo tímido, también de cabello castaño con un flequillo que cubría casi sus ojos, además que era extremadamente alto y capitán del equipo de basket. Y por último estaba Ren, otro nerd estudioso amante de la tecnología. Goten sentía que simplemente los nerds llegaban a él y no a la inversa.

–¿Y? Casi no hemos salido Goten, deberíamos programar algo para este fin de semana.

–Aun falta mucho, Sato –bufó Goten–. Además, creo que este finde estaré ocupado.

–¿Hm? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Pares, curiosa.

–Porque tengo una especie de "cita" –se sonrojó levemente.

–¿Cita? ¿Cuándo? –preguntaron los cuatro amigos de Goten, este negó con la mano.

–No lo sé, pero la programaré para este fin de semana, dado que el resto de los días estudio –suspira de cansancio–. Mamá me dice que debo hacer todas mis tareas el mismo día que me la dan si quiero salir.

–Tu madre es una tirana –comentó Ámbar mientras hace una mueca.

–Bueno, aun así, Gohan le salió muy inteligente –suspiró y se reclinó en la pared.

–Bueno, pero Gohan es Gohan y tú eres tú, Goten….–sentenció Sato–. ¿A poco quiere convertirte en tu hermano?

–Pues….–gira su cabeza hacia un lado, intentando pensar, pero no logra hacerlo.

–Bueno, el timbre va a sonar ¿qué tenemos primero? –cuestionó Pares.

–Matemáticas.

–¡Ay dios no! –Goten se sorprende y busca entre sus cosas algo en la mochila–. Mierda, ¿dónde tengo la cabeza?

–Cabecita de novio –se burló Pares.

–No jodas, en serio, olvidé mi calculadora ¡Y estamos en épocas de examen con el profesor Schapiro! Si ya pensaba que me iba a ir mal con la calculadora ¡me irá peor sin ella!

–Alguien debe tener una calculadora extra –susurró la chica, Sato la mira incrédulo.

–¿Quién vendría al colegio con dos calculadoras? –cruzó los brazos en su pecho. Goten estaba al borde de un colapso cuando vio a Trunks caminar hacia él.

–¡TRUNKS! –gritó el chico de cabello azabache, los amigos de Goten saludaron amablemente al muchacho de pelo violeta.

–¿Qué sucede, Goten? Estás alterado, más de lo normal.

–Necesito una calculadora, dime que tienes una –Trunks suspira y busca entre sus cosas.

–Toma –le entrega la suya–. Pero me la tienes que devolver, no es mía, es de mi madre.

–Gracias, gracias Trunks, salvaste mi vida –Goten lo abraza y Trunks queda completamente paralizado–. Oh, cierto, que no te gustan que….

–Ya, déjalo así –Trunks le acaricia la cabeza–. ¿Tienen examen de matemática en la primera hora?

–Sí, es una tortura –comentó Goten frunciendo el labio.

–Tuve a Schapiro el año pasado, créeme, no son difíciles los exámenes, el difícil es él –rodo sus ojos–. Hablarle sobre cualquier tema es complicado. Deberías tomar Psicología con Suvibarreta, esa mujer sí que te la hace difícil.

–Aun tengo unos meses más para no encontrármela –suspiró, Goten sabía que al próximo año tendría que sufrir esa materia–. Bueno, ya vamos entrando o nos ponen retardo.

–Recuerda que poner bien tu nombre es el 10% de la calificación –comenta Trunks, Goten se da la vuelta y lo mira espantado.

Todos ingresaron al aula a tiempo y fueron re ubicados en sus sillas para que no pudieran copiarse. Goten estaba atrás de todo, temblando mientras mordía el lápiz. Las matemáticas nunca habían sido su fuerte, podía pilotearla en literatura, filosofía, incluso en biología, pero matemáticas era su asignatura pendiente. Miró a sus compañeros de reojo, se preguntaban ¿qué estaban escribiendo? ¿Realmente era el único que no comprendía nada? ¡Oh mira! Ahí había un número, luego de tantas letras había encontrado un número.  
Su madre lo iba a matar y la hora que faltaba para el final del examen lo usó para imaginarse las 100 maneras de morir a manos de Milk. Intentó entonces utilizar los últimos trienta minutos para resolver, aunque sea las ecuaciones más fáciles, para llegar a la nota de recuperatorio, pero se sentía un completo fracasado. Eso pasaba por prestarle demasiada atención a su ligue y nada al estudio.

 _ **¡Moriría! Lo sabía.**_

Una vez terminado el examen, el docente pidió que lo dejaran en la mesa y se retiraran, que las notas estarían en la cartelera virtual en unas horas. Goten salió disparado de allí al patio para el receso, intentando buscar sentado en el parque de la secundaria, las respuestas o mínimamente el significado de algunas palabras dentro del examen.

–Por lo que veo –dijo una voz conocida, Goten levantó la mirada–. No te fue muy bien.

–¡Trunks! –Goten pudo desperezarse y usar ese momento para acostarse encima de las piernas de Trunks, que se sentó junto a él, y mirar el libro–. Estoy perdido, mamá me castigará hasta que cumpla treinta.

–No creo que sea tan malo.

–Debiste ver la cara de Schapiro cuando le echo una ojeada a mi examen ¡Porque lo hizo! Él sabe que soy terrible en matemáticas.

–También lo eres en física, y la profesora Liurna nunca te hizo eso –comentó, tratando de sonar casual.

–Lo sé, pero esto es peor ¡mucho peor! Ese tipo me odia.

–Creo que exageras.

–¡Eso porque no viste lo que me dijo el año pasado! –Trunks arqueó una ceja–. Fue durante los exámenes finales, cuando tenía quince años.

 _Había terminado mi examen poco antes de salir a tomar algo de fresco. Merendé algo y luego regresé a ver si ya estaba mi nota. Me había pasado toda la noche estudiando todas esas malditas tablas con números y letras. ¡Estaba agotado emocional, física y mentalmente! Entonces ya no había nadie en el salón, todos estaban fuera esperando su nota, cuando el viejo decrépito abrió la puerta al verme._

– _Joven Son, por favor, pase_ –murmuró el anciano. Goten hizo caso y caminó hacia donde estaba él–. _Siéntese por favor….–_ Goten obedeció–. _Joven Son, ¿usted estudió para este examen?_

– _Sí, le juro que he estudiado toda la noche profesor, estoy tan agotado ahora mismo_ –sus hombros estaban caídos del cansancio, además que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

– _Si usted estudio e hizo este examen quiero decirle que….–_ el viejo suspiró–. _Hay muchos antros donde usted podría bailar por dinero, dedíquese a otra cosa…._

–Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja…..

–¡No te rías, Trunks! Es en serio…..–bufó angustiado–. ¿Cómo un adulto le puede decir eso a un estudiante como yo?

–Jajajajajajajajajajaja….

–¡DEJA DE REIRTE! –le mira mal, Trunks intenta parar, pero no puede–. ¡Ya basta! Me harás enojar.

–Lo….lo siento…..lo siento Goten, pero jejejeje…..es demasiado gracioso.

–Para mí no. Realmente jamás tendré mi diploma de secundaria…..–se sienta al lado de Trunks–. Viviré debajo de un puente, ¡o peor! Debajo de dos puentes.

–Goten, no dramatices….

–No estoy dramatizando, es la verdad, tú no sabes cómo se pone mamá cuando ve mi boleta de notas, esta cardiaca –suspira–. Igual creo que después de esta nota dudo que me deje volver a salir en la vida.

–Ya Goten, no te pudo ir tan mal, anda, tenemos que ver las notas en la cartelera virtual.

–Igual espera, quiero disfrutar más tiempo mi ignorancia.

–¡GOTEN, GOTEN! –Pares sale del instituto agitando su mano para alertar al chico–. ¡YA ESTAN LOS RESULTADOS!

–Oh, diablos, a enfrentar la realidad –se toma de la cabeza. Trunks apoya su mano en el hombro del chico.

–Ánimo.

Goten va junto a Trunks y Pares donde se encuentra la cartelera de las notas. Allí arriba de todo estaba escrito " _ **Examen de matemáticas. Profesor Schapiro**_ " y en orden alfabético escrito todos los nombres de sus compañeros. Dado que era " _ **Son**_ ", siempre aparecía entre los últimos y esta vez no fue la excepción, como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo que todo el mundo vea tus notas en la cartelera, sino que también tenía que ser expuesto con nombre y apellido entre todos. La mano de Goten se deslizó por la pantalla hasta que llegó debajo de todo.

 **Son, Goten. Puntaje: 75. APROBADO.**

–¡APROBE! –gritó Goten brincando–. ¡APROBE, APROBE, APROBE!

–Felicidades, Goten –animó nuevamente Trunks.

–¡APROBE! No puedo creerlo, 75….eso significa que aprobé con lo justo….–suspiró–. Bueno, no importa…..al menos los problemas fáciles me salvaron de tener que rendir esta materia en pleno verano.

–¿Qué significa?

–Esta nota es el 80% de la nota final –comentó Pares con una sonrisa–. Por lo tanto, si la desapruebas, es muy probable que vayas a final en la escuela de verano.

–Pero no es así, ahora podré disfrutar de la playa….por primera vez en 2 años –se muerde el labio–. Ver a todos esos chicos en bañador.

–¡Goten! –exclamó algo molesto Trunks, el chico se ríe.

–Sólo lo digo a propósito, Trunks –le guiña el ojo–. Ahora sí, ¡a comer algo se ha dicho! Me invitaste a un helado.

–Aún tengo que presentar mi examen, Goten, lo tengo en una hora –mira su reloj–. ¿Tú que harás?

–Pues tengo el día libre, creo que iré a un ciber, el que está a la vuelta del colegio….. ¿vienes por mi cuando termines? Luego vamos por Pan.

–Claro, bueno tengo que seguir estudiando, nos vemos en unas horas –Trunks saludó a Goten con la mano mientras se retiró.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Jardín de infantes.**

Pan estaba jugando con sus compañeras. El jardín estrellita naranja de Satan City era un lugar muy amigable para niñas y niños pequeños. Dado a que era nieta de Mister Satan, había adquirido un trato privilegiado y una educación muy personalizada, pero a Pan le encantaba compartir, sobre todo con Bura, una de sus mejores amigas que, aunque iba a otro salón, eran muy unidas entre ellas. Ambas pequeñas, con una inteligencia superior a la de muchos adultos en cuestiones relacionadas con la vida diaria y entender situaciones e ideas nuevas, conversaban todos los días sobre las cosas que pasaban en su casa. A pesar que al principio no comprendían bien porque Vegeta no dejaba que la familia Son fueran a visitarlos, se enojaba o cabreaba, lentamente las niñas comenzaron a tejer conjeturas.

–¡Mi tío es genial! –dijo Pan con una sonrisa–. Es bueno, a papá al principio no le gustaba que estuviera mucho tiempo con él, no sé si lo creía irresponsable o algo, pero ahora lo dejo a que me venga a buscar.

–Es porque tu tío es gay, parece que lo único que saben hacer en mi casa es repetirlo constantemente, hasta Trunks –comenzó algo enojada, Pan arquea la ceja–. Trunks siempre anda con esa sonrisa idiota y mirada de " _Yo te entiendo, Goten, tranquilo_ ", pero se le escapan esos insultos tan discriminadores a veces, no sé cómo Goten se deja tratar así.

–A mi tío le agrada que lo lastimen al parecer, es eso o tiene un profundo cariño a Trunks –masculló comenzando a construir un castillo con bloques.

–Por cierto ¿tiene novio tu tío? –preguntó arqueando una ceja, Pan levanta la cabeza.

–¿Por qué preguntas?

–No sé, tal vez tenía…..ya tiene 16 años.

–Pues no, aun no tiene pareja, pero el otro día escuche de la abuela Milk y el abuelito Goku, que Goten está hablando con un deportista por chat. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Oshitaro?

–¿Kentaro Oshitaro? –cuestionó la niña, Pan afirma–. ¡DIOS! Es el mejor jugador de fútbol que conozco.

–¿Te gusta el futbol?

–Sí, mucho, mi hermano lo ve con mucha frecuencia, a decir verdad, es mi hermano quien era admirador de Kentaro Oshitaro.

–¿En serio? ¡Vaya! Entonces a Trunks le caerá bien que Goten esté con ese chico.

–No lo sé, justamente hoy a la mañana vi un montón de posters y cosas de Kentaro Oshitaro en la basura.

–Jajajajajaja le pegó duro –se cubre la boca la pequeña para evitar reír con fuerza, Bura hace lo mismo–. ¿Y qué dice tu hermano de mi tío?

–Pues cuando hablamos de Goten, porque tú sabes que en mi casa es un tema recurrente….

–Claro, por el señor Vegeta.

–Sí, por papá –suspiró Bura–. Papá dice que no quiere tener un hijo gay…..y todo eso.

–Pero el gay es mi tío, no Trunks.

–Sí, lo sé, pero hace bastante que Trunks no tiene novia y se ha convertido en la sombra de Goten por alguna razón o al menos eso cree mi papá. Siente que, por inercia, progresivamente, Goten terminará haciendo gay a Trunks –bufó molesta y colocó un bloque en la cima del castillo de Pan–. A veces papá es un idiota.

–Me contó una vez el abuelito que el señor Vegeta y la señora Bulma tienen otro hijo en el futuro.

–Yo no lo conozco, pero creo que es mi hermano Trunks en el futuro –arquea la ceja–. Él estaba en pareja con Mai, me pregunto si habrá funcionado.

–¿Qué cosa?

–La relación, como sabes aquí no funcionó, duraron solamente unos pocos meses y ambos se cansaron, por eso me pregunto si en el futuro de Mirai funcionó….–suspira–. Me gustaría conocerlo, dicen que es diferente al patán de mi hermano.

–Jajajajaja no le digas así a tu hermano, Bura.

–Lo siento, pero es que me da de patán….seguramente Mirai no tendría esa actitud tan arrogante con Goten…sería más amistoso.

–Pues mi tío nunca me contó sobre ese Mirai, no sé si lo conoció.

–¡Pan! –la voz de la docente alertó a la pequeña–. Vino a buscarte tu tío Goten.

–¡Ah! ¡TIO GOTEN! –la niña se levantó y el castillo se comenzó a mover hasta desplomarse–. Uy.

–No te preocupes, igual en un rato viene a buscarme papá.

–De acuerdo, adiós Bura –Pan abraza a su amiga y se va corriendo hacia donde estaba Goten con Trunks–. ¡Oh, Trunks!

–¿Cómo estas, pequeña Pan? –preguntó el muchacho de cabellos violáceos.

–Bien, Trunks –sonrió–. ¿Vamos a la universidad con papá?

–Sí, Pan, ponte tu mochila –Goten le ayuda a ponerse la mochila, la toma de la mano y saluda a la maestra quien esta embobada con Trunks, dado que gracias al rumor que esparció Pan, ella sabía que Goten era gay.

–¡Tío! Estoy tan feliz que me vengas a buscar –comentó Pan–. Seré la niña más popular del colegio.

–¿Hm? ¿Por qué, Pan?

–Pues porque tengo un tío guapo y gay…..–suspira–. A pesar que saben que no tienen oportunidad, la mayoría se enamorará de ti, platónicamente.

–Debes dejar de pasar tiempo con Gohan, ya empiezas a sonar como él–murmuró Goten ruborizado.

–Pan tiene razón en varias cosas, veo a la gente alrededor y se nota que las chicas quedan prendadas de ti –comentó Trunks seriamente–. ¿No has intentado siquiera….?

–Trunks –se detiene–. ¿Qué me quieres decir?

–¿Qué sino has intentado con mujeres? –preguntó nuevamente.

–Soy gay, las mujeres no me gustan –dijo colocándose una mano en el pecho.

–Pero, ¿cómo dices que no te gustan si ni siquiera lo has intentado? –Goten rodeó los ojos.

–¿Y tú como puedes decir que no te gustan los hombres si ni siquiera has probado? –cuestionó muy hábilmente.

–¡No es lo mismo!

–Y otra vez volvemos a ese puto "no es lo mismo", ¡claro que es lo mismo! ¡Es completamente lo mismo! Cuando pruebes la boca de un gay, el sexo gay o lo que fuera con un gay, y no te haya gustado, ven conmigo y yo haré lo mismo con una chica y te manifestaré que no me gustan para nada.

–¿Qué es _**sexo**_ , tío Goten? –el azabache y el pelilila se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos cuando ambos miraron a Pan, quien sostenía la mano de su tío fuertemente.

–Este…..ehmmm….–Goten mira el cielo pensando–. Pues es cuando…..cuando…..dos personas unen sus cuerpos y almas.

–¿Cómo la fusión?

–¡No, no! –intentó aclarar Goten, para que la pequeña no se confunda–. Bueno, es parecido pero no…..digamos que la fusión es la unión de cuerpos en uno, literal. En cambio el….el sexo –hablaba en voz baja–. Es metafórico.

–Hmmmmm ¿qué es metafórico? –preguntó, al menos Goten volvió a sus colores originales cuando el tema del sexo se desvió.

–Pues metafórico es…cuando….bueno es ehm….. ¡una metáfora!

–Goten, no puedes responder el significado de una palabra con la misma palabra –suspiró golpeándose la frente con la palma.

–Bueno, explícalo tú.

–Está bien, metafórico es algo que…..no es técnicamente así, es decir, esta expresado de forma diferente. Por ejemplo: yo quiero decir que el cielo es celeste con nubes blancas, en lugar de decirlo de esta manera, que es literal, yo digo algo como….y el firmamento pintado con colores claros y estelas de algodón…..

–Hmmmm….–Pan piensa–. ¿Eso significa que es más fantasioso?

–Claro, porque las nubes no están hechas de algodón, eso es metafórico. La fusión es la unión de cuerpos real, es decir, dos cuerpos se complementan en uno. En cambio, otro tipo de uniones no es tan literal como la fusión, sino que es algo más fantasioso para expresar la entrega mutua.

–¡Ya entendí!

–Bueno, pero cuando vayas con papi, no le digas que te hablamos de esto ¿quieres? O nos matará a ambos –susurró Goten al oído de su sobrina, esta afirma.

–Claro que no le diré a papá, tío Goten….–llegaron a la universidad–. Bueno, ahí está –Gohan estaba parado en la puerta intentando hablar por celular–. Adiós tío Goten, tío Trunks.

–Adiós Pan –susurraron ambos saludando con la mano tanto a la niña como a Gohan.

–¿Me dijo tío?

–Bueno, eres casi su tío, tú y yo somos como hermanos –sonrió con amabilidad Goten.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Montañas Paoz.**

Cuando Goten le informó a su mamá que había aprobado el examen de matemática, ella hizo un enorme festín, obviamente el más feliz en la celebración era Goku, quien le brillaba los ojos al ver la cantidad de platillos deliciosos que había en la mesa. Gohan también felicitó a su hermano por la buena noticia y comenzaron a festejar. Milk le había dado permiso de salir ese fin de semana dado a las excelentes calificaciones que Goten había tenido en el semestre y aunque matemática era la nota más baja, había aprobado muy bien todas las materias de lo que iba de su 4to año.

Dos días después, durante una cena familiar a la noche, todos estaban comiendo sus platillos y charlando.

Nadie se daba cuenta que un auto volador comenzaba a aterrizar en la puerta de las montañas Paoz ni tampoco que un joven salía del mismo, vestido elegantemente y con un ramo de flores. Goten no había comido mucho pues estaba mirando su celular con algo de fastidio. No había recibido mensajes de Nocturm17 en 10 horas y comenzaba a preocuparse por ello. Cuando el timbre sonó, Milk se limpió las manos y caminó hacia la puerta, encontrándose con un apuesto joven, muy bien formado y con una hermosa sonrisa.

–¿Usted es…..? –preguntó la mujer, embelesada.

–Mi nombre es Kentaro Oshitaro y vengo a ver a Goten, Son Goten, ¿está aquí? –preguntó con un ligero rubor. Milk, igual de sonrojada se mordió el labio y afirmó para ir a buscar a su hijo, dejando la puerta abierta.

–¡Goten, un chico apuesto con un ramo de rosas quiere verte! –gritó la mamá, no solamente Goten, sino todos los demás abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, a Goku se le calló la pierna de res que comía.

–Pu….pues…..hazlo pasar –Goten se levantó, se daba una idea de quién podía hacer, pero cuando lo vio entrar su mirada se iluminó–. ¡Kentaro! –saltó por encima de la mesa demostrando su agilidad y descendencia saiyan en un solo momento y se abrazó al muchacho quien le correspondió.

Videl se levantó y acercó a la pareja para saludar, igual Milk, ambas estaban encantadas. Goku observó con algo de recelo, era el padre de Goten y por más apariencia que tuviera y un ki pequeño, aun así, sentía que le estaban quitando a su bebé. Gohan también lo sentía un poco perdido con todo, pero aun así se levantó a recibir al muchacho y saludarlo.

–Kentaro, ¿cómo supiste que vivo aquí? –preguntó sorprendido–. Además, venir a estas horas, cuando los dinosaurios salen, es peligroso.

–Lo sé, pero deseaba verte –comentó con una sonrisa amablemente–. Mucho gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Oshitaro Kentaro –hace una reverencia hacia todos.

–Hola, soy Milk, mamá de Goten –le da la mano, el muchacho gentilmente la toma y la besa, haciendo ruborizar a Milk–. Un gusto conocerte.

–También es un gusto para mí.

–Yo soy Videl, la cuñada –dado que Videl era más joven, Kentaro solamente le dio la mano bajo la atenta mirada de Gohan.

–Soy Gohan, Son Gohan, hermano mayor de Goten –le da la mano y aprieta ligeramente, el chico se sorprende por la fuerza que tenía el hombre y sonríe–. Un gusto.

–El gusto es mío…

–¡Goku, ve a presentarte al novio de tu hijo! –Goku, obligado, se levanta y le da la mano al muchacho.

–Meshamo shongotu….

–¡TRAGA ANTES DE HABLAR! –gritó Milk, Goku traga su comida.

–No me regañes, Milk…..mi nombre es Son Goku y soy el papá de Goten y Gohan.

–Vaya, se ve muy joven –comentó pestañando rápidamente, según había sacado cuentas, Gohan tenía unos 26 o 27 años, mientras que Goten tenía 16. Si Goku lo tuvo a los 21 a Gohan, entonces debería tener 47 años o 48, y ese tipo parecía de 30.

–Jajajajaja es que nuestra raz….–pero antes que continúe hablando de la raza guerrera, Milk le dio con la sartén nuevamente–. ¡AAAY, AY, AY! –el joven Kentaro se quedó asustado pestañando.

–Goku, no seas irrespetuoso con el invitado. Pasa cariño ¿quieres comer? –preguntó la mujer mientras señalaba una silla vacía.

–Ehm, gracias –le entrega las rosas a Goten–. Son para ti.

–Gracias, Ken….–Goten se encontraba completamente enamorado, y por cómo se veía Kentaro que no le apartaba la vista, este también.

–Soy Pan –la pequeña hizo su aparición–. Soy sobrina del tío Goten, y soy muy celosa.

–Jajajaja, hola pequeña –comentó poniéndose de cuclillas–. Goten me dijo que tenía una sobrina, así que te traje algo a ti también.

–¿En serio? –preguntó la pequeña con los ojos brillantes.

–La tengo en mi auto, ahora voy a buscarla –el joven fue hacia el auto y trajo una muñeca hermosa, que Pan no pudo evitar abrazar y besar.

–Gracias tío Kentaro –comentó con una sonrisa.

La cena pasó lo más normal, le preguntaron a Oshitaro a que se dedicaba, que hacía con su tiempo. A Milk la cautivo que viniera de una familia adinerada también y que el chico ansiara estudiar un posgrado, pues tenía una carrera universitaria que había hecho a distancia. Gohan y él hablaron muy amenamente, cosa que a Videl le encantó, pues eso significaba que su esposo comenzaba a aclarar sus sentimientos y aceptar los de Goten, haciéndose gran amigo y notando ser un gran fan de Kentaro. Goku también comenzó a ser más agradable, aunque de vez en cuando le miraba amenazante y decía en voz baja que no dañaran a su hijo. La cena pasó y con ello se hizo de noche. Gohan, Videl y Pan se fueron a dormir a un cuarto extra, dado que era muy tarde para regresar a casa.

–¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? –preguntó Goten–. Mis papás se negarán a que vengas a mi cuarto, pero, ¿tal vez en el sofá?

–Oh, no quiero incomodar.

–No incomodas, en serio –sonrió, Kentaro afirma–. ¡Gracias! –Goten le toma del rostro y le da un pequeño beso en la boca, cosa que hace enrojecer a Kentaro, quien responde el beso tomándolo de la cintura.

Continuaron un rato así, con los ojos cerrados y las lenguas encontrándose y danzando en sus bocas, hasta que el oxígeno se hizo necesario y se separaron, mirándose a los ojos. Kentaro se despide con un beso suave y lo suelta, para preparar el sillón para dormir, mientras Goten se retira a su cuarto. Esta sería una larga noche.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, en **corporación capsula** , un chico se acerca a la puerta de la vivienda y entra para ver el lugar, había pasado mucho tiempo que no estaba allí y muy pocos sabía qué hacía dos años estaba viviendo en las lejanías de la ciudad del oeste. Se ató el cabello largo y caminó hacia dentro, dispuesto a encontrarse con una persona a la que ansiaba ver hacía mucho tiempo y la vió, allí estaba sentada Bulma, con unos lentes que usaba para leer en la computadora y un cabello un poco más largo que el que recordaba. El muchacho estaba vestido con una musculosa negra, la cual hacía notar sus fuertes músculos y unos jeans azules, además de las características botas de la corporación capsula.

–Mamá….–la mujer se da la vuelta y observa al muchacho, tenía 38 años, cabello largo atado, un cuerpo de envidia y una sonrisa apacible.

–¡Trunks! –comentó y se levantó algo asustada–. ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías….

–Lo sé mamá, pero estar solo entre el límite de ciudad satán y la capital del oeste es lo mismo que encontrarme en el futuro destruido.

–Hijo, pero cuando comentaste que habías roto con Mai porque ya no la amabas y me comentaste que querías venir aquí, te dije que si alguien se enterara.

–Lo sé mamá, pero como te dije, estar donde vivo sin poder venir a corporación capsula es lo mismo que estar en ese futuro donde hay muy pocas personas y no tengo nada que me ate a él –se tira el cabello hacia atrás–. Además, supe algunas cosas de las que están pasando aquí y necesitaba verte. ¿Cómo está papá?

–Pues, furioso con la vida –bramó la mujer.

–¿Por qué?

–Ah, cierto, pasó antes que vinieras del futuro y nunca te lo comentamos, pues….–suspira–. El amigo de Trunks, Goten, es gay.

–¿Goten? –cuestionó sorprendido.

–Y tu padre odia a los gays, piensa que Trunks se convertirá en un gay y ese tipo de cosas, está tan obsesionado que no sé qué le hace a mi computadora –señala la misma–. Tengo tantos virus en ella que tengo miedo que se me pierdan los datos, encima, borró todas las páginas que visitó así que no puedo saber qué es lo que hace.

–¿Quieres que hable con él?

–No, déjalo con sus mañas –suspiró–. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien, supongo.

–¿Has intentado salir con alguien? Ya sabes, recuperar el tiempo perdido.

–He estado trabajando como mecánico de la sede de corporación capsula que se encuentra en Satan City, tengo muchas propuestas de citas y eso…..pero estoy aun algo confundido.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Te has sentido alguna vez que tienes el corazón vacío? –preguntó, Bulma sonríe tristemente y acaricia el brazo de su hijo–. He intentado salir a principio con algunas chicas, pero ninguna me llena, además…..tú sabes que yo….nunca he….

–Sí, que nunca has tenido relaciones –sonríe.

–Las chicas buscan en un hombre de más de 30 años un muchacho con experiencia, no un puberto, me doy cuenta de eso….y….–suspira cruzando los brazos–. No sé qué hacer.

–Si tu padre estaría aquí te diría que vayas a un prostíbulo –tiró su cabello para atrás por el cansancio.

–Probablemente, he estado entrenando todos los días.

–Sí, lo veo….tienes músculos muy duros….

–Sí, pero aun no logro ser tan fuerte como papá….supongo que debería darme por vencido.

–No digas eso, eres hijo de Vegeta…..me gustaría que vivieras aquí con nosotros, pero tengo miedo que Wiss y Bills se enojen porque no volviste a tu futuro.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo volver….–miró hacia otro lado–. Mi máquina del tiempo se rompió.

–¿EEEH?

–La estoy arreglando…..–sonrió–. Pero dudo poder, tu eres quien sabe más de eso.

–Tráemela cuando puedas, es necesario que la tengas lista por si las dudas.

–Sí mamá, bueno, nos vemos –comentó dándole un fuerte abrazo. Bulma sonríe.

–Adiós, cariño.

 **Continuará.**

Y apareció el traumado Mirai, quien también tendrá un papel en este fic, tal vez menor, quien sabe. Gracias por leer.


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Goten se levantó temprano a la mañana, el sol ni siquiera había ingresado cuando sintió el torbellino de gente que iba y venía por el pasillo. Bostezó y decidió darse un baño. Arrastró sus pies hasta la regadera, se ducho, secó su cabello, lo peino, se colocó la ropa del colegio y fue a desayunar. Ya se había olvidado que Kentaro se había quedado a pasar la noche y cuando lo vio, inmediatamente acomodó su cabello y cambió su semblante. Toda la familia estaba allí y le parecía algo incomodo, además que comían como bestias y Kentaro lo notaba, llamándole poderosamente la atención, pero no dijo nada.  
Luego de terminar el desayuno, Goten salió de la casa y Kentaro se ofreció a llevarlo a la escuela. Mala idea. Pues si Goten tardaba normalmente veinte minutos en ir hasta el colegio, ahora con Kentaro quien viajaba en auto común y corriente, tardaba al menos una hora más. Aun así, había despertado muy temprano por lo que llegó al colegio justo a tiempo. Goten le había prestado una gorra y unos lentes de sol para que nadie lo reconociera y así poder estar juntos más tiempo. Los dos bajan del auto y se dirigen hasta la puerta.

–Gracias por traerme –dijo con una sonrisa, " _aunque hubiera hecho más rápido sin ti_ ", pensó.

–De nada….–comentó y le tomó el rostro para besarlo, Goten respondió a dicho beso con la misma intensidad.

No muy lejos de allí, Trunks venía mirando su teléfono celular hasta que levantó su mirada y observó la escena. De todas las cosas que podía ver, de todas las horas a las que pudo llegar, tenía que ver justo esa a plena mañana. Intentó ignorarla, pero era imposible. Alguna de las niñas que ya sabían que Goten era gay, pues se circuló el rumor hacía tiempo en los pasillos al verlo en un bar gay durante el fin de semana, le miraron con atención y sonreían, ansiaban con saber quién era el muchacho que besaba a Goten, pero nadie podía identificar al guapo sujeto.

–Disculpa –susurró Kentaro cuando sintió vibrar su teléfono–. Es mi agente.

–Sí, atiende –el futbolista se separa un poco de Goten para hablar por el celular mientras Trunks aprovecha a avasallar a su amigo.

–¡Goten! –llamó el pelilila, el azabache se giró y lo saludó amablemente.

–Oh, Trunks –saludó también con una sonrisa. Su amigo se le acercó mientras guardaba su celular en un bolsillo.

–¿Quién es él? –preguntó señalando al muchacho con la mirada.

–Es mi novio –probablemente esa frase retumbaría en su cabeza durante todo el día, pero Trunks se aparentó a si mismo inexpresivo–. Shhh, no le digas a nadie, pero es Oshitaro Kentaro.

–¿El futbolista? –susurró también y miró al hombre, con el ceño fruncido.

–Sí, llegó anoche a mi casa, encantó a toda la familia, fue gentil, amable y dedicado, me trajo un ramo de flores.

–Pensé que no te gustaban las flores –cuestionó Trunks con la ceja arqueada.

–No me gustan, pero fue un hermoso detalle –susurró y mordió su labio mientras lo observaba. Trunks gruñó ante esto–. Es muy lindo, gentil, dulce y amable…creo que es el chico perfecto para mí.

–Hm, claro –dijo con recelo, Goten captó esto.

–Podrías al menos estar feliz por mi ¿no?

–¡Lo estoy, lo estoy! –Fingió una sonrisa, pero Goten lo conocía muy bien–. No es por ti, Goten, es que tengo muchos problemas en casa.

–¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

–Mi papá –tira su cabello para atrás, Goten frunce el ceño–. Tuve que cambiarme unas dos veces de ropa, unas tres de peinado….–se señala el cabello, el cual lo traía desordenado–. No me dejó usar gel, ni la camisa que tanto me gusta.

–¿Y eso?

–No lo sé, se está volviendo loco –gruñó bastante frustrado–. Está enloqueciendo a toda mi familia, no sé qué le pasa, siempre fue una persona rara, pero realmente ahora se le salió un tornillo.

–Jajajaja, déjalo, se le va a pasar.

–Pero mientras tanto, vuelve locos a todos –comentó cruzando los brazos, el joven que hablaba por teléfono dejo de hacerlo–. Tu "novio" dejo el teléfono, al fin.

–¿Eh? –el chico giró para ver como Kentaro venía hacia él–. Oh….Ken….–sonrió.

–Hola….ehm ¿quién es tu amigo? –preguntó el futbolista, Trunks pone una mirada bastante seria.

–Ken, él es Trunks, mi amigo de la infancia…..Trunks, bueno ya sabes quién es –Goten sonríe y le guiña el ojo.

–Mucho gusto Trunks –Kentaro extiende la mano, pero Trunks no la estrecha, simplemente se queda mirando, esto pasa desapercibido por Goten quien estaba concentrado en ver a los docentes que entraban al instituto. Kentaro al notar que Trunks no lo saludaría sonríe estúpidamente y se seca las manos en el pantalón–. Bueno, debo irme Goten, ¿te vengo a buscar después?

–Sí, ven a las 12, podemos ir a tomar un helado o a comer algo –comentó el muchacho.

–Sí, yo podría acompañarlos –interrumpió Trunks, Goten le mira–. Ya sabes, vamos a vernos a menudo así que debemos conocernos.

–Oh, es verdad –susurró–. Bueno, nos vemos entonces…

–Chau –susurró Kentaro y le dio un suave beso en los labios, cosa que hizo nuevamente enojar a Trunks.

–Adiós….–se despidió el pelilila y caminó hacia la puerta de entrada, casi llevando a rastras a Goten. Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, el pelinegro lo miró.

–¿Conocerse? –Preguntó cruzando los brazos–. ¿Tú y tu homofobia quieren conocer a mi novio?

–Ya te dije, no soy homofóbico, ese es mi padre.

–Tú y tú cara deberían ser compatibles entonces, cuando me viste besar a Kentaro parecía que ibas a vomitar.

–No es eso –suspiró–. Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a que beses hombres delante de mí, sería distinto con otros.

–¿Tu homofobia es selectiva?

–Ay, Goten….–murmuró y tiró su cabello para atrás–. ¡Está bien, tú ganas! Te haré comprender que no me molesta tu orientación sexual.

–¿Cómo?

–Pues, pasando tiempo contigo y Kentaro –comentó con una sonrisa, Goten rueda los ojos.

–¿Convirtiéndote en mi sombra me harás comprender que no eres homofóbico? –arquea la ceja.

–Por supuesto, te demostraré que estoy feliz por ti….–le da unas palmadas en la espalda–. Verás que será divertido.

–Hmmm….–lo observa detenidamente–. ¡De acuerdo! Entonces prepara tu estómago porque iremos por un helado enorme.

–Sí….–asintió, Goten se mete a su aula y la expresión de Trunks cambia completamente a una incómoda.

No, no era homofóbico. Comenzaba a sentirse bastante raro, era una sensación diferente a la que sentía normalmente. Le gustaban las mujeres, disfrutaba ver sus piernas, caderas y pechos, pero algo le comenzó a incomodar en el momento que los vio besarse y "asco" no es precisamente la palabra. No tenía asco, tenía un sentimiento diferente, no concordaba con ningún otro que hubiera tenido y todos iban dirigidos a Goten. Esa noche había estado pegado a la pantalla del computador, buscó en internet " _ **Hombres gays**_ ", que curiosamente aparecía en su buscador apenas puso la mitad de sus letras, como si alguien hubiera buscado algo así en la laptop. Luego observó a los muchachos musculados que salían y ninguno le importó realmente, no se sentía atraído por nada de eso. Pero luego su vista iba directo al álbum de fotografías que tenía guardada en una carpeta de la computadora, donde estaba Goten con él, su sonrisa, su amabilidad. En esas imágenes Goten debía tener 10 años, fue mucho tiempo antes que se declarara abiertamente gay. No deseaba que las cosas volviesen a cómo eran antes ni nada por el estilo, pero la sonrisa que le profesaba en cada imagen era lo que llenaba el alma de Trunks. Además, el recordarlo lamiendo esa barra de helado, ¡Diablos! Debió haberle sacado algunas fotos. Apagó la computadora, la dejó en el living y se fue a dormir en ese momento. Y ahora ahí estaba, pensando en que haría con su vida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Casa de Mirai.**

Mirai vivía en una casa muy confortable en los límites de Satan City y la ciudad del Oeste. Tenía todas las comodidades que necesitaba, una habitación grande, una cocina con comedor, un living, un baño con jacuzzi, además de un laboratorio. Esa mañana había estado todo el día intentando hacer funcionar una máquina que había creado él. A pesar que lo suyo no fue la tecnología durante los años que su madre vivía, una vez ella falleció, Trunks se encargó de leer sus notas y mantener la máquina del tiempo. Junto a Mai habían creado varias maquinarias para la defensa del pueblo con escasa gente. Poco a poco la comida fue en aumento, pero lamentablemente su amor fue en descenso. Sólo los había unido la tragedia, y una vez en tiempos de paz, se aburrían mucho el uno del otro, por lo cual llegó a pensar que lo mejor era desaparecerse un tiempo. Jamás creyó que necesitaría dos años para ello.  
El timbre sonó. Mirai llevaba un mameluco color celeste con el logo de corporación capsula, entero, pero abierto en el cierre de adelante, con una musculosa negra puesta. Hacía tanto calor que se sacó la parte de arriba mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta y una vez que la abrió, se encontró con su madre.

–¡Mamá! –preguntó sorprendido, Bulma entra–. ¿Qué ocurrió?

–Ya no aguanto a tu padre –suspiró–. Necesitaba salir de allí.

–Parece que papá tiene un nuevo hobby y es, repetir varias veces lo mismo.

–No lo soporto…..–mira a Trunks–. Deberías volver a casa.

–Pero mamá, tu dijiste que lo mejor era no ir a casa para que no se enteren que estoy.

–Lo sé, lo sé, pero al menos Vegeta tendría algo más de que hablar y me dejaría en paz –se tira el cabello hacia atrás–. Su Gotenfobia se está siendo cada vez más notoria.

–¿Y qué dice Goten de esto? –cuestionó.

–Pues el pobre no sabe para donde ir, hay días donde Vegeta está muy violento, esperemos que esto pase, desde hace tres años, casi cuatro, estamos así.

–Bueno, volveré a casa si así lo deseas mamá –Bulma se levanta y abraza a su hijo–. Mamá, ¿estás segura que papá es el único que te preocupa?

–Aaaah, en realidad no sé…..siento que ya todos en casa están creciendo, hasta Bura es independiente….–sonrió, Mirai baja la mirada.

–Hace mucho no la veo.

–Bueno, ven a casa entonces y se acabo, podrás estar con tus hermanos y Vegeta ya no me molestará tanto….

–De acuerdo…–suspira–. Mamá, siento que no estas siendo honesta.

–¿En qué?

–En tu sentir, algo más te preocupa ¿qué? –preguntó y señaló la mesa para que se sentaran ambos.

–Bueno –se sienta en la silla y nuevamente tira su cabello hacia atrás, comenzaba a molestarle y pensaba en cortarlo–. A decir verdad, desde que nació Bura mi relación con Vegeta ha cambiado bastante –mira hacia otro lado–. Ya no siento el amor en sus ojos.

–Papá nunca fue expresivo.

–Es verdad, pero aun así yo notaba "algo" de amor, de pasión….–intentó explicar la mujer, Trunks se ata el cabello de una mejor manera porque los mechones comenzaban a molestar–. Últimamente pasa más tiempo entrenando o en su computadora que conmigo, además, ¿te acuerdas que te conté lo de los virus del pc?

–Sí, lo recuerdo.

–Pude identificar un virus como uno característico de una página porno –comentó y mira a Trunks con tristeza–. Creo que tu padre se desahoga con ello.

–Pero, ¿no has pensado en Trunks?

–Él tiene su máquina, que por cierto Vegeta también usa –bufa molesta y junta sus manos–. Sé que Vegeta no me "engaña", pero si se engaña a sí mismo.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Creo que ya no tiene deseo sexual hacia mí –muerde su labio–. Comienzo a sentir que no tiene deseos sexuales hacia ninguna mujer.

–¿Quieres decir que tiene…tiene….bueno ya sabes…..con hombres?

–Erecciones, lo digo yo para que no lo digas tú –se pasa la lengua por los dientes, de forma pensante–. Creo que tu padre se excita con hombres, bueno, no sé si con todos los hombres, pero tengo un…..hmmm….digamos…–mira el techo–. Candidato.

–¿Candidato?

–Sí, creo que tu papá tiene deseos sexuales por….aaaah por Goten.

–¿Qué? –pregunta sorprendida–. ¿Por el pequeño Goten?

–Bueno, Goten no es tan pequeño, pero no me refiero a que lo tenga desde siempre, obviamente desde que se enteró que era gay, pasó toda la pasión homosexual que tiene hacia un odio enfermizo. Por qué siempre le "pega" con sus palabras a Goten, siento que es una manifestación de sus deseos.

–¿Y piensas que en algún momento papá quiera…..propasarse con él?

–No lo sé, tal vez si –apoya su codo en la mesa y con su palma se aferra la frente–. No estoy segura de nada, lo único que sé, es que Goten no le es indiferente a Vegeta.

–¿Y Goten sabe esto?

–Jajajajajaja es hijo de Goku, Mirai…no se entera de nada –comentó con una sonrisa–. Tengo miedo como cualquier esposa…que le haga algo a ese niño.

–Mamá, no creo que a Goten le interese papá, más bien creo que le da miedo. Y si a papá le interesara Goten, tuvo muchas posibilidades de acercarse a él y no lo ha hecho.

–Es porque su propia barrera le impide hacerlo, él fue criado en el plantea Vegeta, al contrario de Goku.

–Bueno, sí, tienes razón –suspiró Mirai.

–Trunks, ¿puedo confiártelo a ti? Necesito saber, más bien, que me averigües, si esto es verdad.

–¿Y cómo lo haría? –cuestionó arqueando la ceja.

–No lo sé, ve y habla con tu padre ¡pero no de forma directa! Se cauteloso, quiero saber si realmente es verdad o sólo una fábula mía.

–Mamá, tú tienes mucho ojo para eso y no creo que sea fantasioso, pero ¿papá y Goten? No creo que vaya a pasar. Es más probable que Trunks esté con él.

–Es verdad, ahora que lo dices, el otro día estaba pasando por el living durante la noche, necesitaba un poco de café para continuar mi trabajo, entonces vi a Trunks con una laptop, estaba buscando imágenes de hombres –cruza los brazos–. No estoy segura que le ocurre, Trunks siempre ha manifestado amar a las mujeres.

–Tal vez quiera tener tema de conversación con Goten o saber que pasa por su vida.

–Puede ser….–sonríe y se levanta–. Bueno cariño, debo irme. ¿Vendrás a casa?

–Mañana mismo.

–Gracias –Bulma le besa la frente–. Nos vemos, hijo.

–Adiós, mamá.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No era la forma en la que esperaba pasar su primera cita con su chico, pero era lo mejor que podía. De un lado estaba Trunks, sentado en la mesa, mientras que, del otro, Kentaro usaba lentes y gorra para ocultar su identidad. Goten estaba justo en medio de ellos, sentado con uno en cada costado. No estaba muy seguro si las cosas marchaban bien o mal, pero tanto Trunks como Kentaro sonreían muy ampliamente y eso le daba, a la inocencia de Goten, buena espina. Inmediatamente se levantó, se acomodó la ropa y miró a ambos jóvenes. Había pasado toda la mañana sin ir al baño y realmente le urgía, apenas pudo pisar el patio en el receso porque tuvo que ayudar a sus compañeros a transportar material pesado a la sala de computación, eso le pasaba por querer dar una buena impresión a su profesora de letras. Ahora, estaba allí con un terrible dolor.

–Voy al baño –dijo con una sonrisa–. Ustedes vayan eligiendo.

–Si –hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Goten fue casi corriendo hacia donde se encontraban los baños masculinos, mientras que Trunks y Kentaro abrían el menú. El joven futbolista pensó que sería un buen momento para conocer al amigo de la infancia de Goten, este siempre le había contado lo unidos que eran, por lo cual, llevarse bien con Trunks era una forma de agradar más a Goten. Aclaró su garganta y dejó el menú en la mesa apoyado mientras miraba con una amplia sonrisa a su compañero.

–Así que eres Trunks Brief –comentó, como para empezar la plática. El aludido levantó la vista echando un vistazo.

–Sí –respondió, claro y conciso, aguardando silencio.

" _Chico de pocas palabras_ ", pensó Kentaro.

–Me ha contado Goten que eres heredero de la corporación capsula –volvió a tirar un tema de conversación.

–Sí –Trunks respondió de la misma manera, seco y al hilo. Kentaro resopló, se sentía algo molesto por no poder plantar tema de conversación.

–Yo trabajo de futbolista –reconoció–. Bueno, no sé si considerarlo un trabajo…..pero cuesta mucho mantenerme en forma, espero progresar rápidamente.

–Hmmm…..–esta vez ni siquiera levantó la mirada, la tensión se cortaba como un cuchillo. Tal así, que cuando Goten regresó, Kentaro pudo respirar.

–¿Ya eligieron algo? –preguntó el azabache.

–Yo creo comeré el especial multisabor –cuando Trunks dijo eso, sonrió genuinamente, cosa que para Kentaro era sorprendente. ¿Ese chico tenía expresión aparte de su cara de culo?

–¡Es delicioso! Yo comeré un cucurucho de fresa ¿Y tú, amor? –susurró mirando a su novio.

–Creo que el multisabor también –dijo con amabilidad, intentando general algo en común con Trunks, pero este ni le dio importancia.

–Iré a ordenar –habló claramente Trunks levantándose y retirándose al mostrador.

–¡Que amable! –sonrió Goten, Kentaro respiró profundo.

–Oye, Goten….

–¿Qué sucede, Ken? –arquea la ceja.

–Creo que no le agrado a tu amigo –Goten pestañea varias veces seguidas, sin comprender.

–¿Lo crees? A mí me parece muy amable.

–Bueno, es que cuando estábamos solos, intenté generar temas de conversación, pero él sólo respondía monosílabos –murmuró bajando la cabeza–. Creo que no le caigo simpático.

–Jajajaja no, cariño, tranquilo. Trunks es así, a veces se pone nervioso cuando somos muchos….se queda callado bastante tiempo, es observador. No creo que le desagrades.

–Pues….

–Ya Ken….no te hagas drama por eso, Trunks es muy buen amigo, me dolería mucho que ustedes no pudieran congeniar –susurró bajando los ojos entristecido–. Haz tu mayor esfuerzo ¿sí?

–Es que lo intento, Goten –mira a Trunks desde su lugar–. Pero siento que cuando me mira, está pensando en las 20 formas de matarme sin levantarse de la silla.

–Jajajajajaja eres muy gracioso –le da una palmada en la espalda–. Trunks puede tener un pésimo humor, pero es buena persona.

Kentaro decidió no decir nada más, se notaba que Goten estaba enceguecido y que creía que Trunks era un cachorrito bueno que no cometía errores. Trunks volvió unos minutos después con los pedidos y ahí empezó la peor parte. No, el silencio no era nada a comparación de la muestra que hacía Goten sobre su medalla de oro en felación. Claramente intentaba coquetear con su novio, el cual estaba preocupado por caerle bien a Trunks como máximo objetivo, pero quien prestaba atención a los coqueteos de Goten no era otro que Trunks, que comenzaba a sentirse un poco duro de allá abajo. En cada chupada, cada lamida, cada vez que la lengua de Goten se deslizaba por sus dedos pegajosos que recibían el dulce néctar de la crema derretida, hacía que Trunks comenzara a sentirse más incómodo. Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando Kentaro se dio cuenta del coqueteo y comenzó a sonreír provocativamente, lo que ocasionaba en Trunks unos celos enfermizos.  
 _ **¡ALEJATE DE MI GOTEN!**_ Gritaba en sus interiores, pero luego volvía a callar. ¿Su Goten? Goten no era suyo, ni siquiera podía decir que le pertenecía como amigo. Sacudió su cabeza y miro hacia abajo, su pene comenzó a ponerse erecto. Volvió a ver a la pareja que comenzaba a acercarse muy lentamente. Mordió su labio e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

–¡Trunks! –exclamó Goten cuando giró su cabeza y vio que el helado de Trunks ahora estaba en la entrepierna del pelilila–. ¿Qué ocurrió?

–No lo sé….–murmuró mordiéndose el labio, el frío hielo hizo que su erección comenzara a calmarse–. Tengo una muda de ropa en mi mochila, ¿podrías traérmela al baño? –comentó Trunks mientras se dirigía al mismo.

–Lo siento Kentaro –Goten entregó la mitad de su helado a su novio y comenzó a buscar las capsulas que Trunks le había dicho, efectivamente había una ropa allí–. Se la llevaré, ya vengo, no te comas mi helado –hizo un gesto tierno con la boca y se fue, dejando a Kentaro caliente y confundido.

Goten fue al baño y golpeó una por una las puertas hasta que escuchó a Trunks. Suspiró y le lanzó un par de pantalones por arriba para que este pudiera cambiarse.

–¿Qué te pasó, Trunks?

–Ya te dije que no sé, en un momento comía mi helado y al otro estaba con este en la pierna.

–Hmmm…..bueno ya no importa –miró su reloj–. Kentaro me dijo que tenía una reunión a las 2 de la tarde, ya debería irse.

–¿Reunión? –Trunks pasa a Goten el pantalón sucio.

–Sí, resulta que un equipo de aquí quiere comprar a Kentaro Oshitaro en 10 millones, están viendo el contrato y todo eso ¿no te da gusto? Si Kentaro firma el contrato ¡Se podrá quedar más cerca de mí! Y no tendrá que viajar tantas horas.

–Sí –abre la puerta–. Me muero de la emoción.

–Díselo a tu cara.

–Goten, sabes que no soy bueno expresando emociones –se acerca al lavamanos–. ¿No quieres lavarte? Están pegajosas.

–¿Mis manos? –miro las suyas y fue al lavatorio–. ¿Cómo sabías?

–No sé, el helado que se te derritió, las veces que la lamiste.

–No sabes que tan bien me chupo los dedos –pasa su lengua por sus labios.

–Deja de hacer eso, Goten –susurró algo sonrojado.

–Lo siento, oye Trunks, ¿quieres venir a mi casa hoy?

–¿Hm? –mira a Goten–. ¿No lo pasarás con "Mister Galan"?

–¡Ay dios, suena a Mister Satan! –se tapa la boca durante unos segundos, Trunks ríe–. No, ya sabes que tiene una reunión y estará bastante rato.

–Ah, si.

–¿Quieres dormir en mi casa hoy? –preguntó amablemente.

–Sí, está bien.

–¡WOOO! Genial, entonces ven, podremos ir a bañarnos al lago.

–Como cuando éramos niños.

Trunks entonces emprendió el vuelo una vez que Goten se despidió de Kentaro. Al llegar a las montañas Paoz lo aguardaban Goku y Milk, quien estaban mirando algo de televisión. Goku había dejado de entrenar luego de comer, retomaría más tarde y le sugirió a su hijo y a Trunks que vayan con él, pero ambos se negaron diciendo que dado a la fuerza que actualmente tenía el señor Goku, seguramente los mataría.  
Llegaron al cuarto y Trunks utilizó una capsula para abrir un ropero donde traía diferentes prendas, Trunks siempre estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, sobre todo teniendo de amigo a Goten. Este podría invitarlo a dormir en cualquier momento o pedirle algo y siempre tenía que tener su dotación de capsulas para ese instante.  
Estuvieron toda la tarde en la computadora, jugando video juegos y bañándose en el lago. Más tarde comieron una deliciosa cena preparada por Milk y luego Goten se preparó para ir a darse un baño.

–Oye Trunks –comentó Goten tocándole el hombro al chico que jugaba a los video juegos de la computadora–. Me iré a bañar, tú también deberías.

–¿Hm? Ah, sí –Trunks rascó su cabeza–. Ve tu primero, quiero pasar este nivel antes de guardarlo.

–¡De acuerdo! –exclamó–. Apaga la compu cuando termines ¿sí?

–Claro –susurró Trunks muy compenetrado en el juego.

Goten sonrió y se retiró al baño que se encontraba al final del pasillo mientras Trunks terminaba el nivel y guardaba la partida. Cerró el juego y de repente se dio cuenta que tenía acceso total a la computadora de Goten. Miró para ambos lados, seguramente Goten recién estaba prendiendo la ducha para bañarse, por lo que tardaría un buen rato, a veces pensaba que Goten era mujer de lo mucho que tardaba en el baño. Sonrió y se levantó, yendo directo a su mochila. Allí nuevamente la caja con capsulas y cada una etiquetada en su posición original. Tomó una, apretó el botón y salió de ella un pendrive en forma de oso. Trunks lo colocó en el puerto USB de la computadora y comenzó a copiar todas las carpetas que había en la misma, hasta las más tontas que decían "Viaje familiar" o "mi salida con Marron", cualquier carpeta era buena hasta que se detuvo en una particularmente etiquetada como "Videos". Era la típica carpeta que ya venía predeterminada en la computadora y que casi siempre venían videos del operador de Windows, aun así, la copió, pero dado a su curiosidad de gato la abrió, en ella habían al menos 5 video caseros.  
Hizo click en el, dado que no sabía el contenido por estar poco clara la imagen predeterminada. Allí en primera plana salió la cara de Goten, mirando lo que sería una persona que sostenía un celular. Estaban en una cama y Goten se encontraba con la cabeza entre las caderas de un hombre joven.

– _¿Me pasarás el video?_ –Dice el Goten de la grabación, debía tener unos quince años.

– _Por supuesto que sí, cariño…._

– _¿Quieres que diga tu nombre para que no puedas comercializarlo? ¡Tal vez a tu novia le enoje!_ –esta vez Goten sonaba más desafiante.

– _No lo haré, es todo tuyo_ –el hombre sacó de entre sus prendas un miembro viril–. _Todo tuyo, querido, enseña a esa zorra a hacer una felación como la gente._

– _Soy Son Goten, un dios haciendo mamadas_ –rio bajito, Trunks no podía creer lo que veía–. _Tengo que convencer a mis padres que me dejen ponerme un aro en la lengua._

– _Así sería más rico_ –gimoteó el hombre, Goten apenas lo estaba tocando y ya se encontraba erecto.

– _Ahí voy_ –susurró y comenzó lamiendo suavemente el falo, cosa que hizo a Trunks sonrojarse.

Goten realmente sabía lo que hacía y se escuchaba que el hombre disfrutaba sus besos, chupones y succiones como no hubiera forma. Tuvo que bajar el audio dado a los imponentes gemidos de aquel adulto que estaba con su pequeño Goten. Bien, debía admitirlo, aquel Goten inocente y torpe ya murió, ahora era un adolescente completamente lleno de hormonas y dispuesto a dar placer oral de esa forma a un completo extraño o eso pensaba Trunks dado que no sabía de quien era ese pene. Mordió su labio, ya comenzaba a sentirse excitado y cerró los ojos, pero no pudo contenerse y volvió a abrirlos. El miedo o terror que le producía pensar que Goten se había duchado y ya venía hacia el cuarto lo hizo cerrar todas las ventanas de golpe y sacar el pendrive de una forma repentina, ahora tenía miedo que los archivos que copió estuvieran dañados.

–¡Trunks! –el aludido cerró la laptop fuertemente–. Oye, tranquilo, puedes romperla –Goten venía con su pijama puesto, que consistía en un bóxer con imágenes de fresas y una musculosa–. Ya está listo el baño.

–S-si….ya voy….–prácticamente evitando que Goten vea su entrepierna, el muchacho se fue corriendo de allí hacia el baño.

Durante toda la ducha, pensó varias veces en Goten mientas se masajeaba su pene e intentaba calmar sus instintos. Nunca había sentido algo así por un chico ¿le estaba afectando? Comenzaba a sentirse atraído por ese tipo de prácticas que realizaba su amigo de la infancia y creía que, si lo intentaba siquiera una vez, no tendría el coraje de volver a la heterosexualidad.

 **Continuará.**


End file.
